Elfen Lied: Two Souls 2
by Amy.Leona.C-U
Summary: Now that the two meet what will happen to the rest of the world?Warning: Contains graphic violence, language, and some mild sexual content
1. Intertwined

**Elfen Lied: Two Souls**

**Hardened Hearts**

**By: Marvin Burshik**

_Previously._

_Leona Voraci, a diclonius girl of eighteen, had spent her life killing innocent families and eating their corpses. Her old guidance counselor Seymour Ingram had attempted to find her and help her, but instead she nearly killed him again. Later she finds that her older sister Wendy had been turned into a brainwashed slave by another diclonius named Yumiki. She finally began her reign of terror when she revealed her existence to the world by destroying Saigo Memorial Hospital in San Diego California. Her ire towards the human race, ever growing, has been turned towards another of her kind._

_Amy Argyle, also a diclonius, hardly knows what she is and is already falling prey to her true nature. She had spent most of her life without any to care for her and had been raped by the first one who did. She eventually got a home with a woman named Melody who helped her continue her schooling. On her eighteenth birthday her life began to change drastically when she became friends with a hyper girl who was the daughter of internet shipping tycoon Ralph Lipscomb. The very next day at Zainab industries she was shot by an wannabe assassin. After she recovered the registrar of her school was murdered by Leona. The darkness that had been harbored within Amy for so long had reached its boiling point when she finally met Leona, the girl who killed her teacher mercilessly._

**Chapter One: Intertwined**

_Friday_

_1:00 a.m._

"You have my face! How?" Amy asked as she fought back Leona's telekinetic limbs.

Leona rolled her eyes, "We're not twins. I can tell you that much. I'll also have you know, if you intend on killing me you'd better do it soon. I'm much stronger than you are and I could easily ignore your vectors and crush you directly. And if you let me live, I'll kill your best friend next, and after that your precious roommate. But I will never kill you, you are a silpelit, like me, and I don't go around killing those of my species."

"I won't let you hurt them!" She exclaimed as she pushed with all her might.

Leona released her grip on Amy's vectors and let her charge on past into a nearby wall.

"Really now, you don't blindly charge against me. That's stupid. Come again, and try harder!" Leona challenged, and lifted the corpse of the building manager up above her head, bare handed.

When albino girl stood back up she stared into Leona's face, "You're eyes they are colored translucent brown. Translucence is an interesting feature of your eyes."

"They're amber. And why the hell are you looking into my eyes? Damn it, stop that!"

Leona threw the body towards Amy and ran out of the building.

"I won't have you creeping me out like that! Come outside and fight me!"

Amy recalled the last thing Ralph told her before he tried to let her sleep, 'Diversion is your key to victory, use it well.'

"Is Leona really your name? I think it suits you. Your heart is full of deadly fire."

She stretched her neck out a bit, forcing snapping sounds to resonate from her, "Is Amy really your name? I think Amyotonia suits you better. Do you know what that means little girl?"

"No, I don't."

"Look it up, it'll be more insulting that way. Enough with this shit. Fight me!"

A gunshot fired from behind her, "Damn, I missed. Cough You know something madam, you have serious anger issues. Five hundred counts murder, probably more, and yet still you want her to fight you? She'd have to be insane to take you up on that offer."

Leona shot around and fired off one of her vectors at him.

Amy took this opportunity to reach into Leona's mind, paralyzing her, "You will not hurt anyone else Leona. Before I end your life do you have anything you wish to say?"

Detective Marshall stared blankly at both of them, unsure as to what was going on.

"Good girl Amy. reach inside of yourself and destroy the one who threatens your current lifestyle. If you don't..."

"Shut up! Shut up! Get out of my head!" Amy screamed as she let go of all control.

"I'm not in your head Amy, I'm in control. Choose. Kill me, or destroy al you know and help me reshape the world to appreciate us!" Leona demanded.

The detective scratched his head in confusion, unsure what to make of all of this. Why were they just standing there?

"We are both of the same species, we both look alike, is it not fate that we join together to recreate this world? I'll have my sister..." Leona was then interrupted as the detective used a small stunner and zapped her.

She sank to the ground unconscious.

He coughed again, "I'm sorry, but I couldn't just let you convince this girl to help you murder more innocents. Sheesh, I'm no idiot. I don't give a damn how powerful she may be, when she turns her back on anyone they could have done that just as easily or more violently. cough Damn cold, my wife is really going to kill me for this. Um, I guess I should ask you to help me with her. It seems that you have the ability to keep her at bay. Hunh."

'Just kill her and get it over with. It'll be a favor to him. Hell, it'll keep the fool alive a bit longer.'

"Just shut up!" She exclaimed still unable to get ahold of herself.

"Okay then, I understand. Bad day, after all you saw today, I can't really blame you for being a tad bit upset. Phew. I'll just call for assistance and they'll take her to a containment facility. Man, how am I going to explain this to the captain? A mere detective and a young girl stopped a known mass murderer. Damn, no one'll believe me. You just get on to bed and I'll take care of everything. You need a good night's rest." He sighed as he flipped his cell phone open.

A light on the third floor lit up and someone came to the window.

The window opened up and Melody's head popped out, "Do you guy's know what time it is? I've got work in the morning, and I haven't had any sleep all night." Then her eyes opened up a bit wider when she saw Amy's white hair, "Amy? Is that you?"

The detective craned his head upwards and sighed yet again, "You know this child? The white-haired girl with horns?"

"That's her, what happened down there?"

"I'm afraid it isn't good news. But don't worry, I'll take care of everything. Your friend here has been of much help capturing a wanted murderer. She deserves much rest. Can you help with that?"

Melody groaned, "She lives here, of course I can help with that. I'll be right down. God, what could have happened in..."

Detective Marshall shook his head sadly and took off his jacket and covered the now asleep girl with it, "Everything will be better child. A shame you had to see all of this."

"Leave my family alone."

"She won't hurt anyone else child, I'll see to that. Goodnight."

"I want to take her off of your hands Detective Green. She's quite dangerous I know, but her kind is what I specialize in. Believe me when I tell you this, your facilities are far too primitive for her kind." An average height japanese woman assured the detective.

He scratched his neck unsure, "Well, uh, Miss uh, Arakawa, I know she's dangerous an all, but shouldn't we just have her put on trial or something? I mean she's murdered over five hundred people in just one night. And we didn't get her until about an hour ago, being sure to keep her under sedation the entire time. It was surprisingly easy to catch up with her. Though my decision to follow that albino child was a brilliant one nonetheless."

She sniffed her armpits for a bit and sighed, "I should take a bath soon, I reek. Look, once that monster does wake she'll kill everyone in this station. If you let me do my job I'll make sure that no one is hurt and contain her abilities. She won't escape with the technology the former Professor Kakuzawa developed."

"I don't know, I mean why should I trust you? As far as I know you just want to free her and let her kill more people. The last I checked we aren't authorized to release killers into the hands of strangers."

She nodded, and pulled out a walkie-talkie, "Bring her in. They want proof."

"Hey, I just want to know why you want her so badly. What are you going to do with her once you do get her?"

At that moment a two men carried in a young girl with pink hair and white horns, who was bound in some kind of chest armor and was barely awake.

His eyes widened in despair, "Dear God, how old is she? And why is she covered with bruises?"

Arakawa pushed her specs back up her nose and exhaled, "Number 47 is six. And while she is only six, she is quite dangerous. If it weren't for the Diclotech Plate we've encased her in all of us in this room would be dead. And nevermind the bruises, they are simply the consequence of her being a diclonius. This Diclotech Plate was the last piece of technology designed by Professor Kakuzawa before his unfortunate death at the hands of Lucy. He died before it was built, but if it were finished before his death then he'd still be alive today. It is this technology that we'll use to suspend your murderer's power at a constant rate."

"Oh. How saddening. Will that little girl ever have a chance of being a girl again?" He asked.

"She was born in the Diclonius Research Institute. She's never had a childhood. Don't feel sorry for her, she's a born monster."

A loud scream came from lockup, distracting the investigator.

"Aw hell, I don't like the sound of that. I'd better go check."

As he started walking towards the lockup a male police officer ran in there holding his now severed arm.

"I'm sorry Detective Green, but she woke up! And now she's escaped! I-I tried to stop her, b-but s-she…"

Arakawa cut him off, "It's okay, you couldn't have stopped her if you wanted to. You're lucky, you're still alive."

"I don't know about you miss, but I'm going after her. I can't let a woman like that roam the streets!" He exclaimed as he pulled out his gun and ran to the lockup.

"This is why we brought #47 with us. Men put the girl down and stop him. I don't want him getting himself killed. I'll handle the silpelit."

They nodded and dropped her onto the ground, chasing after Detective Marshall.

"Mitsuki, it is time for your exercise. Remember don't kill anyone, and you'll get a reward." She instructed as she shook the child awake.

#42 smiled and pushed herself to her feet, "How many can I use oneesan?"

"Out of your six? Two."

Melody couldn't sleep at all.

She couldn't get the image of their landlord's corpse out of her head. Nor could she get the idea of Amy having to see her teacher murdered out of her thoughts.

'Poor girl, if I had known about this earlier, I would have rushed over to the school. I hope she's alright. God, I don't care how she grew up, witnessing such an awful sight just is nightmarish.'

She rolled herself out of bed and went to the kitchen, hopefully to get her mind off of this matter with some snacks.

When she clicked on the light her heart nearly jumped out of her chest.

She found Amy trembling on the floor and curled up into a ball.

"Oh, you should be in your room. But it's okay, you've had a really, really bad day. Um, I just came out here cause I couldn't sleep either. Amy?"

"I'm a monster. I'm horrible. I felt nothing when he was killed. And now, Leona is on the move again. I can tell. And there's another one now. I can't protect anyone. I didn't kill her when I had the chance. I also want to kill Mr. Pablo. I'm a monster I tell you."

Melody put her arm around her, "Aw, Amy. Don't feel too bad about that. I know there is nothing he can do to make up for what he did to you then, but I also know you Amy. Wanting to kill him from time to time is what makes you human, not a monster. Feeling no remorse over the death of Mr. Erlos isn't bad either, you didn't really know him. You shouldn't expect so much of yourself either, the very fact that you faced that bitch head on and survived is something in itself."

"We're the same. Other than color, we're the same. Only difference is I haven't killed anyone yet. Something keeps telling me to, and now I'm listening to it. All of my life I thought it was just something to keep me sane, but now it's growing, deepening, and more frightening than ever. I don't know if I can take it anymore. Why did she have to come here now? Why did she have to kill Mrs. Foranda? Why was I born with this demonic body?"

"Idiot."

Amy lifted her head slightly, "Brandy called me that too, before I was shot. She said I was a fool for believing that I'm a demon. But she was wrong, just a few hours ago her father told me the exact opposite, and he has dealt with hundreds of others like me. Go ahead call me an idiot, it doesn't change the truth."

"You're an idiot because you actually listen to your doubts. You're different from that butcher because you haven't let your 'demonic' side of you take control. Don't let your anger get the best of you, no matter how you were born. I don't care if there are now two murderers out there that have a similar build to yours, you aren't them. You're you, Amy Argyle, unselfish, kind, and quiet. That wretch who murderer so many isn't you, so give it up!" Melody chastised as she lay down on the floor with Amy.

"I'm so tired of all of this damn pain. And it's only getting worse."

"Just go to sleep, at the very least you'll be able to think better. Here, I'll even sleep next to you, to give you company. We both need the rest."

"But Leona is still out there." Amy silently whined.

"You won't stand a chance against anyone like her if you're tired. Just get some sleep. It'll only get worse without it. Worry about yourself for a change, just for tonight."

"Okay. But if anyone else dies because of me you'll be the first to know it."

She smiled, and then remembered the light was still on.

Melody got up, turned the light off, and laid back down beside her roommate.

"Sleep in peace Amy."

"Hi, lady! We finly meet! Ur, my namae is Mitsuki, and you?"

Leona turned around and saw a small girl pink haired girl wearing a white armor like plate over her chest.

"What the hell? You're the one they sent after me this time? A mere child?"

A sole vector rose up from behind the child, "Do you want to play? Your toys against one of mine?"

"Don't make me laugh. You don't stand a chance with that!"

Mitsuki walked closer, "Uh, what your name?"

"They call me Leona the Wretched One. Those who survive to tell the tale that is. I'm out of here. I'm not fighting a child."

A woman wearing a white lab coat came into sight, "#42, is that her?"

"Oneesan, she is person. But she won't play with me."

"You're a damn child, a child silpelit at that. I don't do that. I may kill human children, but you're one of my species."

The woman took a look at her clipboard and sighed, "#42 is no mere diclonius child. While she has only six vectors she is at her strongest when these are limited. If I had let her she'd do the same to you with one vector that you'd do with four on humans. Director Kakuzawa wants you alive, and I'm going to keep you alive. Go ahead Mitsuki, show her why oneesan holds you back."

Remembering her first encounter with the diclonius Yumiki Leona jumped back several feet, raising the distance between the two of them up to twenty feet.

The woman in the lab coat shook her head and looked back down to her clipboard.

Before Leona could react though she found herself coughing blood as the sole vector began clutching at her heart.

"Shit, that's a reach. gack What is it with you people and not finishing me off? The only one who actually tried left me for dead when she jabbed me with her lover's sword. She actually thought I was dead. God, this bites. A fucking child is my downfall."

"It isn't up to us, it is the Director's wish that you survive."

She fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Oh oneesan! Is she awight?"

Arakawa didn't dare step in close, but took a good look at Leona.

"She's breathing. That's all that matters. Mitsuki, I can't touch her myself, would you use your vectors to carry her?"

Someone covered in a dark cloak ran over to Leona, picked her up, and ran away, all before Mitsuki was able to get close enough.

"That was strange. Who in the world would have been following her?" Arakawa asked curiously.

"Does this mean we can't go back home oneesan?"

Arakawa sighed again, "Unfortunately yes. But at least we have a blood sample of her DNA. It is time we get some rest though Mitsuki. You'll get your reward soon enough."


	2. Awakening

**Chapter Two: Awakening**

_Friday_

_3:30 a.m._

"Come on Leona. Wake up already."

She spewed out more blood as she opened her eyes.

"Dammit. What did that girl do to me?"

Dakota clicked off the lamp so that her patient didn't have to shield her eyes.

"I'm not sure. It has something to do with your heart though. Do you know that girl?" she asked.

"No. I knew she was here though. By the way, why did you follow me, and when did you start?"

Some ruffling sounds later she pulled out a small handheld device and turned it on, "This is my PDA. It has the capabilities of tracking your every movement, ever since I implanted that chip into your arm. I woke up at 1:30, and realized you still hadn't made it back so I was worried. So I left the hotel and went towards the direction of the signal. When I got to the police station you were already gone, much to my relief. It didn't take me long to track your blood trail the rest of the way when my battery died out on me, I'm charging it now. I should shut up now shouldn't I?"

"You got that right. Dammit, first Yumiki, and now this twerp. Are they going to keep sending these silpelit after me until I'm either dead or in their control?"

Dakota shut off her PDA and sighed, "Can we even do anything about it? Even though I couldn't see her 'arms' I could see that she was able to get to you from a long distance. I don't know who this Yumiki is, but Mitsuki is certainly one of the scariest small girls I've ever met, and she was just playing."

Leona groaned and stretched out on the bed, "I need to sleep. I'm too tired to care anymore. My chest is pounding and I'm not sure if I can last the night. God, even with the lights out it's still too damn bright in here!"

"I'm afraid that with no supplies I can't help you much. But I do have some asprin, it is all I have to offer."

She growled and thrust her hand at her, "Give."

"Got it. Here."

"Thanks. Anything to help me sleep."  
Dakota couldn't help but smile, it was a rare moment when Leona was grateful for anything.

Then she was tossed against the wall, "Don't get any ideas. I still don't like you."

'Oh well, it's better than nothing,' Dakota thought to herself as she slid down onto the floor.

The sunlight woke her. As usual she was quite irritable, but this morning she wasn't going to let it get to her.

Leona slipped off the bed and went into the bathroom to take a quick shower. After her shower she redressed in her old clothes and silently left the room.

"Stupid promises." She muttered as she closed the door behind her.

Before she started down the stairs Wendy rushed out to her.

"Master, where are you going?"

"I'm letting Dakota sleep. She's earned it. I don't like it, but she's earned it."

The frail girl nodded but didn't relent from her question, "Where are you going Leona?"

Leona's eyes widened slightly by the tone of her voice, "You called me Leona."

"Tell me, where are you going?"

"I can't stay here anymore. I'm not strong enough to take care of you. You're better off with Dakota. I'll be back though, when I've taken care of a few matters."

Wendy's eyes narrowed, "Leona, is this about Master Yumiki?"

"No."

"I thought not. You were hurt this morning weren't you? If Dad were still alive he'd never let you go out in this condition. Of course, it wouldn't matter to you, would it?"

Leona sighed, and walked through the doorway, "I have to do this alone. I wish you'd stop calling people master, it's unnerving."

"Why did you kill him? He loved you the most."

"Damn it all. What is love? I've never felt it. If you can tell me what this mysterious and elusive love is, then maybe I'll be able to tell you why I killed him. When did your memory come back Wendy?"

Leona turned to face her older sister before Wendy answered.

"While I slept. A horrible dream. It was a dream that forced me to remember why I hate blood so much. It was when I was twelve, all four of us were in the park, Mr. Ingram, you, father and I. It was near dark when dad decided to show you something in the distance. Suddenly about a minute later his head split open and then he fell to the ground, dead. Yet, you showed no signs of being upset at all. I knew it was you, but I didn't want to admit it. Leona, tell me, was that intentional?"

Leona closed her eyes and shook her head, "No. It was accidental. I didn't know what it was that I had. Then, I had just learned of my vectors and was only trying to find out if they were real. But even then, I knew not love. I guess now that you remember all of this you'll want nothing to do with me now. I won't blame you, I'm a wretch after all."

"I only desired to confirm the truth. I'm not who I used to be two years ago, nor am I the slave you knew a few hours ago. I'll still give myself willingly to bear your fruit, but now on different terms."

"Why? Don't you just want to leave? I mean I'm horrible, you should hate me."

Wendy grabbed Leona's hands, "I should I know. But your my sister, so I love you. No one else does."

She lost the feeling in her legs and slipped backwards, pulling Wendy down the stairs with her. They both tumbled down the stairs until they reached the stopping point between floors.

"Damn it Wendy! How can you say that? Love?"

A look of glum happiness appeared on her face, "I owe you my life, though you plan on killing my, even though it is essentially your fault that I have lost my identity, I still owe you my life because now that I have it back you protect me."

"But, but, but, I don't protect anyone! I've only kept you alive because..."

Wendy covered Leona's mouth with her hand, "I'm your breeding tool. I know. But that is only an excuse. You are sickened by the fact that I was a slave to anyone. I'm not a slave anymore, this is my choice, and I choose to help you build your genetic legacy. Master Yumiki, I mean Yumiki, predicted that you'd want to use me to bear children. Unn. Don't bite so hard. She also predicted that you still have a heart. What she didn't predict was her losing against you in combat, else you'd be dead. Unn. Fine, I'll let you talk."

Leona spit out the blood she had taken from her older sister's hand and growled, "Like hell. I don't have a heart. I don't feel bad after torturing someone to death. I don't feel bad after forcing people to watch their loved ones die. I don't even feel remorse for raping innocent girls, if you call them innocent. Just leave me alone before you get hurt! I don't need a damn breeding cow! I'll just live the remainder of my life alone after I destroy the humans!"

Wendy got up and walked down the stairs, "I won't kill anyone, but I'll help you extract revenge against the reason you coughed up so much blood last night. Lets go, I may be weak, but I'm smart."

'I'm not going to get a break am I?' Leona asked herself as she forced herself up.

"Get one damn thing straight Wendy! I'm in charge! You're always going to stay behind me!"

Silence.

Leona sighed and sped on past her sister, 'Great. Just great. She's only going to get in the way. Why the sudden arrogance?'

brring! brring!

"I'll get it dear."

Marshall rolled around in bed as his wife got up to get the phone.

"Yes, Renee Green speaking." She answered sleepily.

"..."

"Can't this wait? Marshall has only had four hours rest."

"..."

"I know that much, but even murderers need sleep. Jeez."

"..."

He opened his eyes realizing he wasn't going to sleep any longer.

"Aren't there other detectives out there that can handle this particular case?"

"..."

He got up out of bed and slipped on his robe, "It's alright. I understand."

She nodded and gave him the phone, "Just don't stay out too long, please."

"Marshall Green speaking now. What is it?"

"Finally. Listen, there is someone calling from Kansas asking about the red haired bitch you had caught this morning, he claims to know her."

"Sure captain. Um, tell him I'll be at the station in ten minutes to talk with him. It'd be much preferable to doing work at home."

He hung up the phone and sighed, "Sorry Renee, it is important that I go. I want to sleep too, but that girl is something different. I know she's a hell bent cannibalistic murderer, but I can do something about it."

She shook her head and started off towards the kitchen, "Always the hero, I know. Just don't get yourself killed, okay? You still need a kid to tell your stories to. If you do capture her, I'll even have a special surprise for you."

He smiled and put on his detective outfit, knowing that this was going to be yet another long day.

"Damn it! Where the fuck is that woman?" Leona exclaimed in fury as she unable to distinguish between diclonius in her mind.

Wendy remained expressionless as she followed her sister in whichever direction she decided to go.

"Two diclonius in the same area, other than yourself, must be a hassle. Though really, it should seem simple. Where does that other girl live?"

Leona got the message, and started walking in the direction from where she felt the other diclonius, despising the fact that she hadn't thought of it first.

"I'm not going to fight either one if that's what you're thinking. I just want information about where all of these diclonius are coming from. And just who the hell is this director person?!"

"Leona. I know who you're talking about. Actually I know quite a bit about these things. Instead of chasing down a diclonius child that could kill you easily, I could tell you." Wendy remarked as she stared down the road.

"There is more that I desire to know from her. Do not waste your breath. If I let my cowardice show then I will be truly weak. But if I can't even fend off one of that child's vectors, then I will look like a weakling. Her caretaker is in my way for a true diclonius world, I may be able to convince Mitsuki to join me once her 'oneesan' whatever that means, is dead. I'll gain my information from her, not you."

"As you wish sister. I'll stay my hand then. By the way, do you need food? I won't kill another human, but I'm a good cook."

Leona ignored her and walked on down the street, killing the drivers of passing cars, intent on getting to her goal.

Detective Marshall took the phone from his captain as soon as he got there, "Detective Marshall Green speaking, I hear you have a question about the red haired girl."

A man's voice emanated from the phone, "I've more than a question sir. I saw on the news yesterday that the person who destroyed the hospital was a girl with red hair and two horns. Then I knew I had to speak with you. Was her name Leona?"

The investigator thought back a bit, "Umm, well, I think I remember her telling me her name. Uh, oh no, it was that orange haired girl, she told me her name was Leona. Why?"

The man on the other side of the phone didn't sound surprised, "I know the girl. I was her guidance counselor when she was ten, before she turned into this murderer. I've been looking for a way to stop her since then. So you survived an encounter with her too, good, then I have an idea. I'll be there in a couple of hours by way of airplane. Will you meet me at the airport when I get there?"

"Uh. Wait, don't tell me you intend on chasing her down yourself! Uh, what do you mean you've known her since she was ten?"

"My name is Seymour Ingram. I taught at Waterfront Elementary School in Lexington, TN eight years ago. I was the closest person to her there after her father died. She even spent a good deal of time in my counseling sessions with other students, so she's bound to be quite smart. I need to handle her myself, even if it is the last thing I do. I must not allow her to kill anyone else!"

The detective nearly dropped the phone in shock, "Damn, uh, wait no! Ah, if you come here and she sees you, what... click Damn!"

Seymour had hung up the phone on Marshall.

Captain Hiltway sighed when Marshall put the phone back on its receiver, "I guess you have no choice huh? Pick up the guy and bring him to the station for his own safety. Shit, what a stupid fool."

"Ahh, I need more sleep. This job isn't worth it at all. Captain, can I ask you to pick the guy up for me? I can't have him getting himself killed over some murderous kid. Sheesh."

The Japanese woman he met earlier this morning approached him, "#42 and I will go instead. This way he'll be safe, though #42 is asleep right now."

His captain slapped his back and chuckled, "Go ahead, Marshall here needs to rest anyway. Normally I wouldn't trust someone's safety to a mere kid, but Mitsuki is something else entirely. I'll be here as usual filing out the necessary paperwork to ensure that he won't be bothered by the government bastards."

"But sir, I've got this case inside and out! I won't trust another human life to those two!" He exclaimed.

"Arakawa and Mitsuki flew all the way here from Japan just to take care of this problem for us. The least we can do is let them. If you don't trust them, then just go with them. See, it's simple."

Arakawa smiled and pushed her glasses back up her face, "Fine with me. So, where is the airport?"


	3. Spite

**Chapter Three: Spite**

_Friday_

_10:30 a.m._

"Well, so much for your last day of school this year. To think school was cancelled on its last school day. Sheesh, its a good thing I was given the day off to take care of you. I wonder how your _girlfriend_ is doing now?" Melody remarked as she poured the waffle batter into the waffle maker.

Amy was stll curled up into a ball, but now she had her head lifted up, "That's not funny. Aren't you even concerned that Leona is still out there probably killing someone else as we speak?"

"I am Amy. But I'm more worried about you and your friend. I'm also concerned with Mrs. Foranda's family and how they're taking this. But if you intend on chasing after that bitch, then I will have none of it. Uh, if that's okay with you that is."

She groaned as she lowered her head back down between her knees, "Coward. You should enforce your statements more."

Melody turned to look at Amy and saw that she had gone back into her ball, "Come now, you're not going to stay like that all day are you? I don't care how upset you are, you need to do something about this! Sulking isn't going to help anyone, especially not you. Movement helps, doing something helps, but sulking doesn't, I should know."

"What, do you have horns too? Has anything been telling you all this time to kill? Did someone rape you as a kid? Have you been made fun of all your life?"

"No. Nothing nearly as horrible as what you've been through, but it still hurts. But I have felt helpless in a time of crisis, I have lost someone precious to me because of this helplessness. Sulking doesn't help. There is a difference between sulking and being upset, and what you're doing now is sulking."

No reply came from her roommate.

"My brother and I were close. Very close. He always made sure that I had the first serving of food at dinner even if it was his favorite meal. He protected me from mean dogs as we walked home from school. For nine years he was my closest friend, the first nine years of my life. Then one day, we had a fight, a fight that I now regret."

"What was the fight about?"

Melody shook her head, "I don't remember, but that isn't the point of the story. On the same day of the fight I lost my closest friend."

"What was his name?"

"Treble, and he was three years older than I. That day because of the fight I ran to the cliffs near the ocean to try and calm down. Because he was worried he took his bike to search for me. When he got close his bike slipped and fell off the cliff, taking him with it. I was scared so I ran over to the cliff's edge and peered over it to see if he was alright. There Treble was, holding onto the edge of the cliff just a foot underneath me, and oddly enough, he was smiling. He told me he was glad I was safe. I knew I wasn't strong enough to pull him up so instead of trying to help all I did was scream. Then he no longer was able to keep his grip on the rocks that held him up and let go, falling to his death on the rocks below. I felt so helpless, and I blamed myself fully for his death."

"So you sulked, everyone sulks. What's so bad about it?"

Melody narrowed her eyes, "Yes I did sulk. For eight months I sulked. The longer I sulked the worse I felt. Then one day my father actually got angry at me for being so down all the time and punished me for sulking. He told me to get off my ass and live out my life. Mourning will not bring back the dead and all we can do is prove that their death wasn't meaningless. The very next day we went to the beach and had fun. I began to enjoy my life again."

"So you forgot all about his death, that doesn't help any either."

"No, I accepted it. He wanted me to be happy, and I realized that. I was honoring his memory by being happy. You should too, I mean be happy."

Then the phone rang.

Amy got off the floor and answered it, "Argyle and Gipford residence."

"Hello Amy. This is Emery Foranda, I want you, Melody, and your new friend to come over to my house in a bit. I'd be most grateful if you three came. Would you please come over?"

"Why? Isn't now a bad time?" Amy asked.

His voice began breaking, "My wife had this planned for today. I need to carry this out. You were her favorite student. Just come to my home with Melody and your new friend, please!"

"I owe her that much. I'll come. I don't know about Brandy, but I can convince Melody."

"You don't know how much this means to me. I can't bear this pain anymore. See you in a bit." Then he hung the phone up.

Melody tried reaching for Amy when she sniffed the air, "Oh shit, I forgot to check the waffles! Ahhh!"

She ran to the waffle maker and pulled the cord, when she opened it the waffles were dark brown, burnt.

"Damn. This sucks. There goes brunch!"

"Melody, Mr. Foranda just invited us over to his house. He says it is important. He also wants me to bring Brandy too."

Despite her despair over the waffles Melody smiled, "That's a good idea. Especially if it'll help with the loss of his wife. I hope we can help."

"Anything to end the pain I say. Pain is the worst."

They went quiet as they both went to their respective rooms to change.

ding-dong

clicku

Emery opened the door and saw Amy, Melody, and an orange haired girl standing outside his door.

"Hello Amy. I'm glad you came. Please come into our home. Though I don't recommend approaching my daughter. She not up to hearing anyone about anything today. She'd be crying if she could."

Amy shook her head, "Well, Julie never liked me anyway. Um, this is Brandy my new friend."

"Huh hi! I theres too yesterday. I fell bad 'bout you wife. I know it not much but I got something for your family. Um it music cd. It jazz."

He lightly smiled, "Her favorite kind of music. Thank you Brandy. But that's not why I invited you three over here today. But before I get to that please make yourselves at home. I've got to give Julie some more antibiotic cream."

Oddly enough the room had a mildly cheery disposition to it as the three sat down on the couch.

As usual Brandy couldn't sit still and began prodding under the couch.

"Hey!" Melody quietly exclaimed.

"Sometimes tings are shoved under couch. Maybe they lost someting."

In response Amy pulled Brandy up and put her face against her white arm.

"Soft. Sooo soft. I like your soft creamy skin Amy."

Brandy cooed softly as she snuggled against Amy's arm.

Melody whispered into Amy's ear, "She's soo your girlfriend."

"Shut up." She replied with an annoyed tone.

Then a cry of pain came from another room in the house.

Melody got up and walked in the direction of the sound, "I'll go see what is going on. You two stay here."

"Like I have much choice," Amy replied with her teeth gritted.

"Oooh, I'm sleepy."

She groaned.

Melody didn't take long to get to where the sound came from.

"Okay, okay, I'm done Julie. I know it hurts, but the doctor said I have to clean out your eye sockets regularly until you can get glass eyes."

Melody's eyes teared up at what she saw, "God. How did that happen?"

Julie screamed, "That bitch tore out my eyes all because mother didn't want to see me hurt! She told her what she wanted to hear! And she still killed her!"

Her father looked down to the floor, "The police found her in the poolroom naked and with her eyes gouged out. Julie was shivering from fright."

"It's all that demon's fault. If mother didn't like Amy so damn much, then I'd still have my eyesight. I knew she was trouble from the moment I met her."

"Julie, don't call Amy that. She's a good person. Just different."

"I'm so very sorry. God, just how evil is this person? I'm sorry, but why did she let you live?"

Emery turned towards Melody and approached her, "How could you be so cruel? Why should it matter why she's still alive? She's alive isn't she?"

"Dad, it's okay. I hate Amy not her. Melody, because my mother told that monster everything she knew about your demonic roommate she promised to keep me alive. Even though she's pure evil, she still keeps her word."

"Does it hurt much?"

Disoriented Julie tried facing in Melody's direction, "It didn't hurt as much as when it did when I still had some of my eyes left. The pain is mostly gone. I know why she's called Leona the Wretched One by her survivors."

"Who told you that?"

"The girl who took me to the poolroom just before that wretch killed my mother. She told me this, always calling the bitch master."

Then from the living room Amy cried out in agony, "Agggh, let me go!"

Melody smiled. "Don't worry, it's just Brandy. She has a thing for soft skin. I better go help."

"I want Amy out of here as soon as Pa is done with her, you hear!" Julie exclaimed as Melody left the room.

She gasped when she saw what it was Amy was complaining about.

Brandy though asleep, was now suckling her friend's breast.

Amy rolled her head towards Melody and whined, "He-eelp me. Please, get her o-off."

"Geez, isn't she taking this a little far?" Melody asked as she approached.

"It feels weird. She keeps calling me mom. Whaaa!"

Melody sighed and shook her head. "If she hadn't fallen asleep none of this would have happened I bet."

She tried to gently tugged on Brandy's shoulders, but all that did was cause Amy pain.

"Now she's biting me!"

Then Emery walked out from the kitchen with a candle covered cake, "I know it doesn't seem appropriate but I have cake. My wife baked it before she left for work yesterday."

Brandy's eyes went wide open and looked in the direction of Emery.

She let go of Amy and fell onto the floor.

"Not so fast young lady! You have to wait!" Melody exclaimed while still clutching her shoulders.

Amy hastily put her blouse back down and sank down into the couch, somewhat embarrassed.

"Why the cake?" Brandy asked as she struggled to charge at the cake.

With a sad look in his eyes he explained, "My wife, before she left the house yesterday, left me a note explaining things. She wanted to make sure that if there were anything impeding her ability to do this that I do it for her. According to the note she promised you Monday that if you had a friend by today that she'd give you a real birthday party with just you, her, Brandy, and Melody. Of course now that she's dead, she can't. I wanted to honor her memory by doing this for her. That's why I invited you "

Tears filled her eyes as she calmed down, "But she just die. How can you celebrate now? Aren't you upset?"

Melody let Brandy go, understanding how he felt, "It's okay Brandy. He is very upset. But to simply mourn or to be angry, is meaningless.

"I'm only doing this because my wife wanted this. I have to do this, or else I don't know what I'd do. Please enjoy the fruit of her labor and don't let her death upset you too. Amy, I know you were close to her, could you do this for her?"

She nodded silently and got up, "I see you've assembled candles."

"It seemed suiting. I know you've probably already done this once this week, but could you please make a wish on them?" He asked as he set the cake down on a nearby table.

Slightly disturbing the mood in the room Brandy acted up again in sing-song, "Makey a wishy, blowy the candly, and eaty the cakey! Makey the wishy will helpy the family!"

His eyes shined upon hearing the song, "She's right. It may seem out of place but it will help put our minds at peace."

"Alright, I will. Though my last wish hasn't yet come true. I doubt it ever will."

Amy then inhaled deeply and paused for thought, after thinking of something appropriate and blew out the candles, though she had to manually extinguish the last one.

"Amy, could you tell me who it was that you made the wish for?" Brandy asked solemnly.

"Anyone in pain. That's all I will say. Big sister, will you cut the cake for me?"

Brandy wiped the tears from her eyes and nodded, "I not clumsy, just dummy."

"No you're not. You're smart."

"I know, but it is funner this way."

Instead of staying for the remainder of the 'party' Melody decided to spend some more time with Julie.

Carrying a piece of cake, she sat down on the floor next to the girl.

"Pa?"

"No, it's me, Melody. I don't feel I belong in there, not with you suffering and despising the one who's birth they're celebrating out there."

She placed the slice on the nightstand and put her hand on Julie's.

"When I woke this morning, I had expected to be woken by her, but all I found was darkness. It is frightening, not being able to see anything. But, what's worse, is knowing that my mother isn't here to help me. Melody, there is no way I can forgive that demon, it's her fault that murderer killed her. I hate her for being mother's favorite, if she never came to this school then I'd be able to see, and she'd still be alive now. No longer can I see the cute boys in class, nor will I be able to put on fashionable clothes. I know I should hate that bitch who did this to me, but Amy was the one she was after in the first place."

"Amy too, blames herself for this. I don't think she wants to be forgiven either. She's tired of pain, but is still willing to bear more. But maybe could it be possible for you get to know her. You can still spite her, but then you'll at least understand why."

"Don't mock me. I'm not letting that creature near me. I'm not sure, but I think she is exactly the same as that wretched one, they look the same, and they both have horns." Julie said quietly with a tone of resentment.

Melody's eyes widened, "How do you know that?"

"Mother said so, just before I was dragged away. Leona asked about her, and mother described Amy to a T. Mom tried to protect me, but instead Leona, Leona took away my sight, and my life. Obviously not the living life, but my reason to live. She didn't just simply destroy my eyesight, she, she, she... sob"

"Shh, you don't have to tell me that. Listen, just talk to Amy, tell her you hate her. At the very least, it'll let out some of your aggression. I'll tell you what, if there is something that I could do for you all you need to do is ask. This will be a hard summer for you, I know. I'll do what I can to help lessen your pain. Even your mother would agree to that." Melody lightly stroked Julie's black hair to help comfort her.

"Thanks Melody. I'll think about it."

Melody reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the plate with her right hand and pulled it under her left arm, bringing it to the bed beside Julie.

"Do you want a piece of cake that your mother made? It'll be in honor of your mother if you do eat it."

"I guess I should. She'd have been mad at me if I didn't. Would you feed it to me? I don't want to make a mess of my face." Julie replied as she used her elbows to prop herself up.

Melody was reminded of her father's words all those years ago, 'Treasure every memory you have of anyone you love, for this is all we'll have when they die.'

"Here, it has pineapple in it. Try and eat it slowly, and taste the love your mother put into it."

"Uh huh, I'll try."

'Damn that wretch. Forcing this girl to live like this. Amy, you're right, you must stop her. But how?' She thought to herself as she used the fork to slice into the piece.

"Melody, I'll talk with her. She needs to know how I feel about her. I don't think I can enjoy the cake otherwise."

"Alright, I'll help you up. We'll come back and eat this slice later."

"Thanks again."

"I told you aredy, we met on bus home Mondee. I like her cause she like me. Oh, an her soft, soft skin. Jus like mudder's, er, I mean uh nevermind."

"So that's what that was earlier. Weaning problems?" He asked as he cut another thin slice of the cake.

"Er, um, sorta. Change topi please!" Brandy begged as she actually pushed away her plate.

Amy nodded along with her, "Too weird. Too wrong."

"Erhem, okay then. So, um, Amy, how did you come by the terrible name of white-haired demon anyway?"

'Oh, this isn't good.' Amy thought to herself.

To everyone's surprise Julie replied, "I'll tell you how. I don't care if we're both going to be juniors next year. Just take a look underneath that damned headband of hers and you'll see why everyone calls her the white-haired demon of Wilmont High. I may not be able to see anymore, but it should be as plain as day why everyone thinks of her as a freak!"

Emery stood up angrily and started to approach his daughter.

"Now Julie, that's not why you asked to come out here. Go on, tell her. She needs to know how you feel. You need her to know." Melody lightly chastised.

"Fine. You're right. Amy. I hate you. It's your fault that mother died. It's your fault that I can't see you anymore. You're a demon from hell, your very existance causes my suffering. If Mom hadn't made you her project then maybe she'd still be alive now! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!"

"That's enough Julie! How dare you tell her that!" Emery chastised.

"No, its okay sir. I prefer this, she's had to suffer. There is less pain this way. And about the demon part, I guess I no longer have any reason to hide it from you. I'll show you."

She slid off the headband and looked away in shame, "You understand now, don't you."

"Oh, I understand alright. Prejudice, just plain out prejudice. I've grown up with it myself. Julie how could you show such prejudice against the girl?!" He exclaimed.

"I haven't let anyone at school know about these. It's my albinism."

"Still prejudice. No call for it. Just like I've had it up to here with your swearing Julie. No call for that neither. That's not how your mother brought you up."

Melody sighed, "Don't be mad at Julie. Let her let her feelings out just this once. I promise, this will be resolved in this room."

"Fine, but no more of this prejudice business, none of it is called for."

He sat back down and let Julie continue, "Pa, she's the reason mother died yesterday. She paid more attention to Amy than me! Yet Amy isn't suffering for this! No, you're throwing her a birthday party!"

Amy sighed and looked down, "I know. I should be suffering more. I've no right to be happy. Not yet. Not when that murderer is still out there and I can do something about her. Julie, you should hate me. I'm sorry, but I'm going home now. The rest of you can stay, I don't belong here."

She stood up and walked to the door.

Brandy upset by all of this did the only thing she could think of, she grabbed Amy by the leg and accidentally tripped her.

"Auggh, no! Leave me alone!"

"I will not! Big sis never let go of you that easy! She is angry yes, but don't take the blame for all this! Who was it that approached the other first?"

Amy struggled as she tried to crawl to the door, "Why does it matter? I didn't want her attention. I just wanted to fit in!"

"Then don't separate youself fro everyone! Don't let me be you only friend!"

"Brandy? The self acclaimed addy? You're Amy's friend?" Julie asked as she listened to the argument.

"Yeah. The dummy."

"Dude! You have the third highest grades in the junior class! Why are you friends with someone like her?"

Brandy pulled herself up to Amy's waist before answering, "She doesn't think I'm weird. She even protect me, even tho I her big sis."

"I couldn't even stop Leona. And I have the ability to counter her arms."

When Brandy accidentally pushed up Amy's blouse she put her head against the skin and fell asleep.

"Come off it!"

Julie detached herself from Melody and felt her way back to her room, "I guess, she isn't all that bad."

Amy spent the remainder of the afternoon trying to crawl out from underneath Brandy.


	4. Mitsuki's Game

**Chapter Four: Mitsuki's Game**

_Friday_

_2:00 p.m._

She stared up at the sign above her and noticed that Mitsuki had gone towards the airport.

"The hell? They're already fleeing? But she took me with just one vector." Leona said as she walked towards the parking lot.

"One vector? How is that possible? Can't you counter one vector?"

"Normally, I can! Dammit. But 42's vectors are fucking long! I jumped out of even the range of Yumiki's arms but she still got me! Right now my goal isn't to get revenge but to learn how I can get this director person to stop sending his pets after me. I don't like being threatened."

Wendy nodded in understanding, "And to do that you'll even try to convince this diclonius child in joining you in eradicating the human race."

"That's the idea, so long as I get that woman first. Why am I even discussing this with you?"

"I'm a key component to your creating a new world. I might as well learn how you intend on doing it. But that doesn't matter to you. We insulted you, and we need to pay."

Leona frowned as she continued walking.

"Sister, I hear you have a special interest in virgin females."

She hissed, "Don't go there. It is much better for you to not say anything."

"Yes master."

"And stop calling me that. It doesn't feel right. Remember you aren't my slave."

She almost smiled when she heard that, "I'm still your servant. Servants have masters too Leona."

"Just keep it to a minimum, okay?"

"Whatever you say master."

"Aggh!" In frustration she destroyed a support beam for the airport direction sign.

It collapsed on several cars as they attempted to move out of the way, and caused a traffic collision.

"The chaos. It is... oddly appealing, in a twisted sense." Wendy commented as they veered off the road and into the brush near the airport security fence.

Leona sliced the fence apart and they proceeded into the airport facility.

It was disturbing how the two horned child was smiling. She had been smiling like that ever since they arrived at the airport over four hours ago. What bothered him more was the way her smile seemed to darken gradually as time passed. It was as though this was just part of a larger scheme she had planned, even though she was just a child. Even her eyes hinted at malevolence, such that sent chills down his spine.

Arakawa though seemed not in the least disturbed by this, but at least she knew the child. In fact her main concern was towards that damned clipboard and her 'research'. When he asked her what it was about she answered in Japanese, not really helping him out much.

The two large guards simply kept their distance from her, almost twenty-four feet worth of distance. Even they though, wouldn't answer any of his questions.

Seymour's flight hadn't arrived yet, but it was due in just a few minutes.

Detective Marshall decided he had to get someone talking, or this madness would just envelop him, "Uh, Arawaka, I mean Akarawa, uh..."

"Arakawa. What is it?"

"What is it that you do? cough I mean, other than watching Matsuka, I mean uh, Motsuki?"

"Just call it #42. Less confusing for the American tongue. I'm in charge of R&D of the Diclonius Research Institute. #42 is one of my research projects this year, Mitsuki is also a test subject for the Diclotech Plate technology. Any other questions Detective Green?"

"So uh, you're an important person there huh? I guess they expect Leona to be quite difficult to catch if they had to send someone of your importance here." He observed as he looked out the window.

""I chose to come. Anyone of our staff that work closely with a diclonius could easily take her. We would have captured her if it weren't for the person who followed her and took her from us. Doesn't matter now though, we'll capture her soon enough." She explained as she wrote something down on her clipboard.

Then Mitsuki spoke up, "Game start. Fun begins.

The scientist readjusted her glasses and smirked, "Good, our first objective is nearly complete. I'll let you play a little longer #42."

He tried to not look into the child's eyes as he tried seeing what she was doing, but she was simply sitting there smiling.

"Play what?"

She rolled her eyes, "You'll see soon enough. Mitsuki, how close?"

"Out."

"Then we have time. It also appears Mr. Ingram's flight has just landed. You should go greet him detective."

He groaned as he got up, and sighed, "Anything to lighten the atmosphere, seriously."

Large amounts of blood spurted from the body of the guard she had just killed.

"What the hell are you doing here?" The other guard exclaimed as he shook.

She narrowed her eyes as she approached him, "I don't have time for this. Move or die. Pull out your gun, and die slowly and miserably."

Wendy had her eyes closed the entire time, knowing there would be a bloody mess. She hated blood, but she hated seeing death more.

He gulped and backed away, "Who, who are you?"

"Tell everyone you meet who they should fear. Leona the Wretched One, enemy to the human race, fear monger."

He unclipped his holster and ran away, yelling bloody murder at the top of his lungs.

"Much, much, better. Let them all know. And you didn't waste any of my time. Wendy, a test for your usefulness. I don't mind you not wanting to see anymore blood, but you'll need to protect yourself. Pick up that gun and put it away somewhere. That way you won't be as much of a burden to me."

"Yes Master Leona. I'll shoot to kill when needed, but when needed only."

She bent over and slid the weapon out of its holster, then slid it into her bra.

Leona nodded, "Fair enough. Now let's go. I've something I want to do first before we're turned into Mitsuki's playthings. And you won't like it so keep your arms around my waist and follow me."

"More blood then. Very well, maybe eventually I'll steal a music player to mute out the screams. The horrible, tortuous screams of innocent people."

She wrapped her arms around her sister and closed her eyes.

Trying to ignore the added weight she scanned the loading docks for preferrable targets.

"I've got just the thing for you Wendy. I'm sure those baggage carts have at least one portable music player."

She walked towards a large group of baggage carts and started rummaging through the luggage.

One of the drivers saw this and ran over to her, upset.

"Get out of there! You don't have any permission to that luggage! Dammit girl! You don't even belong down here!"

"Don't bother me, you'd only be a waste of my time. You'd be smart to run." She said bluntly as she continued rummaging through the many bags.

He noticed that the girl behind her appeared to be trying to sleep and flipped his communication device open, "I don't care if you are homeless. It isn't safe here."

"Tell your friends that there's a two horned red haired female digging through passengers' luggage and threatens to kill anyone in her path. Or you could drop the walkie-talkie and flee before I decide to torture you to death. I'm in a hurry, so I prefer the latter."

He scoffed and clicked on the device, "Security, we have trouble down by the baggage carts. Two girls, one with two horns and another asleep. The horned one claims to be deadly."

She smiled as she found a digital music player set with earphones and handed it to her sister, "I hope you find the music appealing, this is going to be quite loud."

When the girl behind her slipped on the earphones the other one turned around and approached the driver.

"Do you enjoy the smell of gas?" She asked him as she got nearer.

"It is a foul smell, why?"

"Just wondering how I should kill you."

She carefully drew out her vectors so as not to bother Wendy and dismembered the driver's limbs.

Despite his cries of protest she picked up a gas can from ontop of the luggage cart and started pouring it all over him.

He spat out the gas that went into his mouth and started cursing at her, "Damn you bitch! Fucking terrorist! You won't get away with this shit! I hope you go to hell!"

She sighed as she went back to scour through the stowaway sacks, "No fear of me, what a pity. I promise you though, you'll feel pain. Extreme pain."

When she found what she was searching for she returned to the man.

"What is your intentions of being here bitch?"

"On a normal day? I'd shut down this airport and its surrounding facilities for good. In the most brutal way of course. A pity this isn't a normal day."

Before using her lighter she wrapped a metal chain around his body and attached it to the vehicle. After taking his keys from him she set him ablaze.

He wailed in pain as she walked back over to the mini cart and turned it on.

"Say goodbye to this miserable life. You were cursed to be killed by Leona the Wretched One."

She set the metal gas can onto the gas pedal of the vehicle and let it speed away, dragging his burning corpse with it.

His last words to her were this, "Damn you Leona!"

"You lost your right hand to her? That's all?"

He nodded, "Yes. But that wasn't how she started her murder spree. She started with a young girl by the name of Georgie. All because she hated being called freak. I was going to dance with the girl at the graduation prom, but she was instead murdered in front of me. I have to put an end to this madness once and for all. If you may detective, I'd like to work alongside with you until I free Leona from herself."

Detective Marshall shook his head and groaned, "Oy, do you seriously think that she will listen to you or even give you a chance to speak?"

"She saved my life the last time we met, two years ago, from another girl just like her. Of course then she wasn't committing televised acts of terrorism. She'll give me a few words before killing me. And yes, I fully expect death, it is a price I may have to pay for getting near her. But if it will stop her murderous nature, then I am willing to do it."

Then an announcement came over the loudspeakers, "We apologize for your inconvenience but as of this moment all outgoing flights will be delayed. There is a problem involving security on the lot, so we ask that you refrain from looking outside. Do not panic, it is a minor problem."

Boom!

The entire terminal shook upon the force of the unknown impact.

"Sure. A minor problem." Marshall remarked sarcastically.

Seymour ran to the window to see what had just happened.

"Dear Lord, someone just rammed one of those vehicular staircases into that plane over there! We've got to help them!"

"You don't need to tell me that!" He exclaimed as he ran towards the terminal exit that had people running out of it in panic.

Their speed was nothing compared to that of a laughing Mitsuki as she sped past them into the plane.

"My turn!" She cried out excitedly before she disappeared into the plane.

They both looked at each other in confusion, but the investigator was the first to speak, "Was... she flying?"

Knowing they didn't have time to check they ran in after her.

"No time for introductions I know, but that girl uh, is like Leona. Her name is Mitsuki."

"I get it, not our enemy. For now at least."

They didn't take long to catch up to Mitsuki, as even she was held up by the screaming passengers.

"Other player in back. I lost turn. Her turn now."

'More references to games! Damn this child, I wish I knew what she meant!' Upset he pushed Mitsuki to the side and pushed through the remnant panicking passengers, leaving Seymour to deal with the 'diclonius' child.

When he got to the next compartment of the plane he saw a horrible sight, six people were already dead and mother was pleading for the life of her daughter. Leona had taken the daughter hostage.

"Please, I'll do anything. Don't hurt my daughter."

She paused a moment in thought, "Hmm. No!"

Blood fell from the youth's crotch as she screamed in intense pain. Her skirt swayed as he saw a small piece of flesh float in the air up to Leona.

She grabbed it with her hand and put it into her mouth, "Mmm, finally. So I don't forget you little girl, what is your name?"

"Ruthie Freemore. Why are you doing this?"

"I did take your virginity, I'll tell you. I might die soon, I needed a last treat. Your hymen is my favorite thing to snack on. Ruthie, will you hate me?"

Despite her pain she shook her head, "I'm not supposed to hate anyone. No matter how mean they are. WIll I live?"

"No."

Ruthie's head then was separated from her body, finally and unfortunately allowing the investigator to aim his gun at her.

She slowly walked towards him and thrust the crying mother through the small Plexiglas window.

What got to him as he fired off rounds at her was the second set of feet trailing behind her.

Before he had a chance to speak he was pushed to the floor from behind.

A two light feet stepped onto his back.

"Leona. Play. Mitsuki has game for you."

She tapped Wendy's hand alerting her.

Wendy removed one of her earphones, "Yes Leona?"

"Get away from here Wendy. You'll only hinder me, and don't let the security guys catch you."

After slipping herself off she went to the entrance Leona had made and walked down the stairs.

"What's your fucking game child?"

From the opposite corridor Arakawa stepped through and started explaining, "She's still learning your American language. I'll explain the rules. Try and keep her entertained, the director wants you alive." She turned towards Mitsuki, "Just like he doesn't want any human casualties under your hand."

"Oh, him. I let up." She stepped off him, allowing him to stand up, "Go after the other girl."

Seymour came up behind the detective, "Leona? Another girl? What's going on?"

"Finally the first section of the game has ended, the bait part. Leona there are four parts to Mitsuki's game. Baiting the playmate, choosing the location of the game, then Mitsuki Roulette, and finally if you're still in the game, her version of Tag and if you get tagged, you lose permanently."

She growled, "If you want to play, then follow me!", and jumped out of the hole she made in the plane.

"Very well, she has chosen the location of the game. Mitsuki... your turn."

"Oneesan, this game, douzo haruka?" She asked as the two males charged out of the plane.

"No haruka #42. Though you asked nicely. Now go, I'll give and take your control away as I see fit depending on your game."

Meanwhile on the ground Leona had caught up to Wendy, who had by now shot two guards in the legs.

"I told you if it isn't necessary I won't kill them. You're the villian. I've only agreed to stay your servant."

"Don't explain, Mitsuki is just behind. Hurry on and hopefully I'll meet you next to the destroyed sign post."

"Yes Leona. I'll keep my womb safe for you."

Wendy took in a deep breath and ran back the direction she thought she came.

The middle-aged detective leapt over the railing as he ran to catch up with the second girl but was interceded by Leona.

"You aren't getting her, detective. If you even think about go after her anymore, I'll kill you on the spot."

"Leona! I beg of you, stop this violence! How many more need die to appease your anger?" Seymour cried out as he reached the railing.

'So this was the bait part? Luring me here to face the old geezer? I admit, I had planned on seeing him again, but not until after I had taken care of other things. Oh well, now is as good a time as any.'

She leered and leapt at him, "Time to die!"

Four long vectors shot out at her and thrust her back.

"Game time, Mitsuki Roulette! You pick out to play, so out is where we stay. Men not in game, so they out too."

"Damn girl! Can't I just kill them first?" She exclaimed as she crouched back up, spitting out some blood.

"Pay them no heed. What #42 says goes. If you can beat her then you can chase after those two. They have a job to do and Mitsuki is in your way. Mitsuki Roulette starts now! Detective Marshall, Seymour, get that other girl now! Rules to Mitsuki Roulette, similar to the classic Russian Roulette, just more deadly. The number of her vectors will vary in each of the six rounds, and all you have to do is dodge them and get close to Mitsuki just once to be thrust immediately into the final segment of the game with #42 at her strongest and I mean strongest." Arakawa explained as she followed her charge down the stairs.

"Whatever, I need to ask you a few questions as it is. First one. Why are you two so intent on keeping me alive?"

Mitsuki pushed herself off the railing and hopped close to Leona.

"First round!"

"How many vectors will she shoot? 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, or 6? Whatever your choice it doesn't matter, you won't know where they're coming from. Dodge!"

Leona focused on the vectors that shot out at her, and saw three. Using her own vectors she pushed herself forwards and spun forward two feet, narrowly avoiding the oncoming vectors.

"Not bad, but risky." Mitsuki stated as she giggled in excitement.

"To answer your question silpelit. Once we saw you on the news yesterday we knew that you would be a perfect silpelit specimen to further our research into the diclonius threat. The director has reasons of his own of course, but he will not reveal them to me. Any more questions for us?"

"What will it take for me to get you guys off my ass?"

Mitsuki announced the next round, "Two Round!"

This time five vectors whipped out towards Leona, forcing her to roll to her left.

"Damn it! You got my blouse!"

"A shame. She missed. I had hoped to see you lose an arm. Fine, another answer. Simple Leona. Go to Kamakura and surrender yourself to the director. He'll find you once you're there. Or you could surrender here and come with us back to Japan and suffer less pain. Next question."

She growled, "You'd have better luck capturing that fool silpelit who actually thinks we can live alongside with you humans! Last question! What is that damned white thing you're wearing Mitsuki?"

"Three round!"

Mitsuki turned towards Leona again and chuckled.

"Just get it over with. I'll just dodge it anyways."

She shook her head, "Difficulty level two. Harder."

"The hell?"

Unlike before this time her vectors, four of them, twirled together and spiraled outwards after Leona like a growing vortex.

"Dammit!" Leona exclaimed as she shielded herself with her own vectors.

Despite her braced position Mitsuki's 'toys' still pummeled through Leona's makeshift shield, sending her flying backwards.

Her back scraped against the pavement as she skid across it, when she finally was brought to a halt a good ten feet worth's of pavement was stained with her blood.

"Shit. I knew I can't beat you, but still. God. Just answer my damn fucking question!"

She trembled with the pain as she got up and then had to clutch her chest, 'Not again. Not now!'

"The thing Mitsuki is wearing is what you'll be wearing soon enough. The Diclotech Plate. It'll limit your vector usage. I control how many of her arms she can use at a time. Guards. Bring out the Plate we brought for her to wear."

Leona coughed up some more blood and started backing away, "I'm out of here. I'm not stupid. I know we'll meet again, unless someone else kills you first. Dammit, I'm not going to become someone's guinea pig."

After destroying some of the tarmac she pushed herself away from the area.

"Aww, she give up. No fun. Oneesan?"

She shook her head, "Let her go. I have a feeling that we've completed our goal with her. Though she is not your normal silpelit, as she was still able to use her vectors under such pain. What I'm concerned with is now though why you didn't tell me about the other diclonius in this area. Tell me Mitsuki, or no reward."

Like any child she went into a fit, but wanting the promised reward she answered, "I like Leona. She good playmate. I not want to have playmate that I don't know. If you want I tell you now."

"Tomorrow. You did well today. I keep forgetting that even for a monster, you're only six. I need to call Director Kakuzawa for further permission. If I'm right, we'll be able to go back after we get this other diclonius."

"Stop there girl!" The investigator demanded when he finally caught up to the frail redhead.

She turned around and pointed a gun in his face, "Master told me not to get caught, don't make me shoot you."

Panting heavily Seymour stopped beside him, "Heh, I'm so not in shape for this. Hunh?"

"Sorry. I can't go with you. I serve Leona now."

His eyes widened, "Is that you Wendy?"

"Yes. Now please. Stay away. Unlike my master, I don't want you dead. I've got to go now."

"Wendy, it's me, Seymour Ingram! I was a your father's friend nine years ago!"

She shook her head, "I remember. Just barely. You're the one who sent me to the Polridge family, where I would spend the next six years. I barely remember them also. All I remember from my time with them was the feeling of fear, whether of Leona, or simply not fitting in. If I don't go now, Master will be upset with me. I'm sorry. I must go."

He tried reaching out for her but instead she ran firing off a few shots of warning.

"A pity. Now two girls you taught are crooks. Cough Damn, I thought I got rid of that cold. Well, are we going after her or what?"

He shook his head, "She's not the one we need to stop. She's only a pawn in Leona's game. Our objective is the king, and Leona happens to be it."

As if on cue, she flew by them, with the skin on her back torn to shreds.

While the investigator stood there gawking at the severity of the injury Seymour called out to him as he started running again.

"Don't just stand there. After her!"

"Uh, yes! I hope she doesn't kill us in the process. Damn it, did Mitsuki do that?"

"I believe so! This isn't the first problems she's had with a creature stronger than she is! I only pray that Mitsuki is truly on our side. How could Leona make her own sister her slave?"

"Slave?"

Leona had escaped their sight and Seymour had once again run out of breath, but he still was persistent and tried running further.

"She said Leona was her master, that she serves her now. As far as I'm concerned, Leona is now a slave master. All the more reason to stop her before she succeeds in her goal of human elimination."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Elimination?"

He nodded as he slowed to a stop, "She hates humans. Her goal is to annihilate the human race. To prove her point she took to cannibalism, though she doesn't consider it to be so. I wish it weren't so but it's true."

"She couldn't do that on her own can she?"

"I'm afraid it is quite possible that she can. Come, let's explain our failures to your captain. We've got a lot of work to do."

"God, I hate paperwork." Marshall muttered as they turned around.

_Saturday_

_12:10 a.m._

thump, thump, thud

Dakota rubbed her eyes and groaned. She turned to look at the clock and gasped at how long she slept.

"When she said I'd have a whole day to sleep she wasn't kidding. Damn."

She got off the bed and swaggered towards the door, "Who could be knocking at this hour?"

After bracing herself for the incoming light she opened the door.

"Who is i... damn."

With Leona on her back Wendy collapsed as the door opened.

"Leona told me not to disturb you until midnight.She passed out. I'm too weak. Help her, she's hurt badly."

"Damn. What happened?" Dakota asked as she knelt down, seeing Leona's torn back.

Leona opened one eye and tried replying, "Damn six year old girl. Toying with me. Same as gack yesterday. Just more painful. Fix me up."

"Shh. We have one more day on our hotel bill, just rest and I'll see what I can do."

"Dakota, drive us to the Los Angeles airport when we leave. They have international flights to Japan. I need to get to Japan as soon as I can."

"Sure, anything, after you rest up. You really do keep your word don't you?"

Leona passed out again after that and Dakota dragged her into the room.

Wendy crawled into the room and closed the door behind her before falling asleep herself.

"What the hell happened to you two while I slept? That little girl from before? God, this is troubling."


	5. Hidden Strength

**Chapter Five: Hidden Strength**

_Saturday_

_Noon_

"Okay Amy, it's time for lunch. Once again you've done a great job on the paint. I must say, ever since you joined our crew a year ago these jobs move near four times faster than we normally do. I don't know how you do it, but one of these days I've got to give you another raise!" Her foreman stated excitedly.

She shrugged, "I'm just paint. You guys build the assignments. Don't thank me. I just need the money."

He laughed and slapped her on the back, "Always modest. You've got some talent, and we're lucky to have you on our team. I really don't understand how you're always so, depressed. You know what, I'll give you full day's pay and the rest of the day off, you deserve it."

"Hardly." She commented as she recovered from the blow

"Anyway now, don't waste the afternoon there's plenty of things a young girl like you can be doing now instead of working. Eh heh, heh, heh. Get it?"

Amy gave off a groan and walked off the lot, "Too well."

As she was walking off the lot someone jumped on her back, pushing her down to the ground.

Instinctively she rolled over and tried getting the person off her back, but was interrupted in process when a cry came from the person, "Little sis! It me!"

Breathing erratically she groaned again, "Brandiee, why now?"

"Meldy told me you work? I came check, to see if true. You paint?"

"Yes, I do. I paint finished construction sites. You really shouldn't have jumped me from behind! I could have hurt you!" Amy exclaimed angrily.

Brandy let go of her and rolled out from under her, "I just had to see you! When I woke yesterday evening you already leave, leaving only note. Ahh! I smell cookies!"

"I was going to the bakery anyway. To get something to eat. Maybe I'll get you some cookies while we're there."

Brandy smiled and ran up to hug Amy, but instead she slid to the side avoiding the charge.

"No hug now. We go get food at bakery, aggh, I'm talking like you now!" Amy wailed.

"Oh, no hug. I like your soft skin. At least let me pay for my food."

"Whatever."

They walked in the direction that the cookie smell came from, though Amy knew the place. This became evident as they went inside when the old lady that ran the store greeted her.

"Elo hero girl! Been a while shince you come in hair. Don't fo'get, yous got quarter price discount on every item here." The short old lady greeted excitedly.

"Cut that out Granny Selma. I've told you before that gives me headaches. Well, I'd like to buy another italian loaf of bread. Ur, and some cookies."

The little woman blinked, "What you say? You splurge? Then I say, cookies on me. I can afford it. And your orange hair friend?"

After a giggle Brandy jumped up, "Sandwich and cookie cake!"

A few stares were exchanged between Granny Selma and Amy, "Cookie cake?"

Brandy blushed, "Oh yeah, I meant cake cookie!"

"Hunh?"

"Cake made from cookies!"

Then the short old woman smiled, "I get it. Instead of explaining I'll get you a slice of it. Cookie cake, wow, never thought of that name. Oh an' child, are you a veggie?"

"No red. Ste-ma says red bad. An no fish. I no like fish."

"I'll make something simple. BLT then?"

"Okay."

"Ste-ma? What's a Ste-ma?" Amy asked as she picked up the loaf of bread.

Brandy looked down to the floor, "My step-mom."

"You don't like her?"

"No. I try like her, but I just don't. I used to know why. Maybe for best. It not good to no like people."

She understood, "It is difficult to avoid. There are just some things you can't forgive."

"Like what little sis?"

Amy frown slightly, "There are just some things that aren't worth knowing. I know you care, but big sis... this is just too much."

The horrible memories came back to her and she began shivering.

A light chuckle came from 'Granny' Selma as she came back, carrying two large plates.

"So child, you call this tyke your bigger sister? How long have you two been friends?"

"Get away from me! No, no. Not now!" She cried out as she continued trembling.

Amy backed up and fell over the table behind her as she tried to get away from her illusory assailant.

"Dear, you look paler than usual. Anything I can do to help?"

"Get him away!"

Worried Brandy started grabbing into the thin air, though she knew nothing was there, "Who he?"

"Nooo! No! Ahh!"

Waddling up from behind Selma grabbed Amy's shoulders to try and calm her down, "It's okay child. No one is there."

Brandy seeing the tears in Amy's face silently made a vow to herself, "I protect you now little sis. I promise."

"But, but, he tried to, to..." she couldn't finish her statement as she curled up into a ball.

"Dear me, I think, she. Oh, how saddening." Selma concluded as she gently rubbed Amy's shoulders.

"Such pain. Is that why she won't share? Whatever it is. Poor Amy, pain like that. Granny Selma, I don't feel like cake anymore."

She nodded, "Don't worry about it. The mood has certainly changed. Tell no one what we witnessed here, for you little sister's sake. Okay?"

"Yeah."

To try to lighten the mood of the day a bit Brandy took her friend to the site of where her father shipped goods from.

"Oh, hello girls. Are you doing well today? Um, as you can see I'm a bit busy."

Brandy walked up to her father a gave a light kiss on the cheek, "Hi daddy. I'm trying to give Amy a good day today, staying out of the sun as much as possible, cause she's an alby you know. Anyway, um maybe we could use your yack uh, yuhk, no, uh, yaw, I can't say it."

"Yacht you mean?"

She thought a moment and smiled, "I guess. Boat thingy. Yawzt, ugh. Can we go around for an hour on it?"

"Whoa, boat ride? Me? I can't afford something like that!" Amy exclaimed in an excited tone.

He looked out the nearby window to the port and saw that the weather was calm, "Something tells me there's more to this, but sure Brandy, I'll have Devlin take you wherever you want."

"Thanks daddy. Um, Amy, you go ahead, I just want to talk to daddy for a bit before we go. While I can focus."

A tall brown haired man came up to her and smiled, "I'm Devlin, its nice to finally meet Brandy's friend."

"Uh, sir! Not to be rude, but could you let her come too?" Amy asked pointing to a female who was on a computer trying to balance the company funds.

He chuckled, "No, she's busy. Don't worry, you can trust Devlin."

In protest she whined silently, "You don't understand."

"Little sis, I'll be there shortly, I just need to talk with Daddy in private."

"Okay big sister. I'll go."

Ralph was awed at how his daughter handled that, "Since when did you get to be such a leader?"

"I'm just tired of seeing her in pain. Daddy, isn't there anything I can do to protect her from mean people like Leona? I don't want to run anymore."

He nodded, "Well, you'll have to avoid the vectors, but there's a way for you to do it. I've got something that may help. Just a moment."

Brandy's attention then diverted to something else as he walked upstairs.

"I miss mommy. She has soft skin too. Where is she?"

Then she shook her head and snapped back to herself, "She's gone. I have Amy now."

"Stop the rocking. Unn, no more. How can that whale stand this rocking?" Amy moaned as she kept her head hung over the railing of the yacht.

Devlin smiled, "Your first time on a boat huh?"

"What gave it awaay? The green goop that's now in the water, or my hanging here?"

"The green goop as you so quaintly put it. But you have enjoyed it so far, haven't you?"

'Define enjoyed.'

She pulled herself back over the railing and wobbled into the cabin so she could get out of the sun.

"So how are you even able to work under the sun for so long? If your skin is sensitive to the sun I mean." Brandy asked when Amy wobbled back into the cabin, still feeling nausea.

"I always set up a temporary shade for me to work under, and adjust it depending on the sun. With these other arms of mine it is rather easy work. Gah, how can you guys stand that rocking?"

She smiled, "It takes getting used to. For me it easy, I move lots too. Little sister, I've been thinking. Back at Granny Selma's cookie store, what happened to you?"

"Just a nightmare. Don't bother yourself over it Brandy."

"Ohhh, it no simple nightmare, you awake then. Please tell me. I don't want you hurt."

"I don't want to talk about it. So, just leave the topic alone."

"Alright then, hug." She demanded as she got up.

Finding she had little alternative she crossed her arms over her chest and braced herself, "No skin contact, it's too weird."

It was a start as far as she was concerned so she went over and wrapped her arms around her friend, "When you want to talk, I here for you."

She tried letting herself get comfortable and under her breath she mumbled, "I wish there was nothing to talk about. One day, the pain will be over."

They stayed like that for several minutes until her nausea peaked again and she had to run to the railing again.

"Stupid rocking."

From the stern of the yacht she could hear Devlin laugh.

"It's not funny! Man, I feel so sick."

"Don't worry! We're almost ashore! If you do this often enough you'll get used to it, I promise!" He called out.

"Blah."

When they finally came into port Amy leapt over the railing onto the pier; she was more than ready to get back to land.

"Hey, you could have a least waited until the yacht was moored!" Devlin cried out as he ran up to the railing.

"I don't care. I had to get away from the rocking!'

She ran to sit down on an umbrella covered picnic table so she could recover.

Brandy helped Devlin secure the yacht. Once that was finished they walked over to the resting albino.

"I... never... want to go... on... another... ride... on that... boat! hanh"

"Oh Amy. It wasn't that bad. Next time you can have some motion sickness pills to help you get adjusted." He said as he patted her back.

Her secondary senses kicked in then.

Brandy had two ice pops in her hands when she saw the look on her friends face, "Is there anything else wrong?"

"Yeah. Another person like me. Not as scary as Leona, but is near nonetheless."

A small pink haired girl walking with an adult female passed by with a smile so creepy that it disturbed even Brandy.

"Um, little sis, how close?"

Before the answer of that question could come the cement table was flipped over, knocking both of its occupants onto the ground. Amy rolled out of the way of the heavy table, but Devlin wasn't so lucky as his head was crushed by its weight.

Uncaring Amy wiped the blood off her face and stood up, "Ugh, another dead because of me. Why can't you just come after me directly, instead of cowardly killing others?"

The little girl, giggling whipped off her cap and introduced herself, "Hi. I'm Mitsuki. Oneesan an me waited for you. I kill someone?"

Brandy saw that Mitsuki was throughly enjoying herself and began to get upset, but found herself parlyzed with fear.

The woman beside her pulled a clipboard out from her coat and sighed, "Unfortunately yes, you did kill someone, a human. You were clumsy. But it was an accident, but the director will not be pleased. Hello silpelit, I'm sure you knew we were coming, it was just a matter of time. I hear you met Leona. Tell us, is it true you believe diclonius and humans can live alongside each other?"

"Yes, I do. I have so far, even if most humans hate me. I will not go by my nature and kill someone for no reason!"

Amy jumped up and shot her vectors out at Mitsuki, only to be tossed aside like a playtoy.

She hit a wooden support beam of the nearby pier with her right shoulder.

Mitsuki shook her head in disappointment, "I did not say start. You lose a turn."

"Oww, that hurts. How long are your alternate arms?" She asked as she regained her posture.

"Why don't you find out? Mitsuki will gladly show you. I'll even let her use four vectors to help you out."

Confused she grabbed her shoulder and started walking towards the two horned youth.

'Must not let her get to me. No one else must die!'

"You slow. I come to you then." Mitsuki stated as she skipped towards Amy.

A startled look came upon the woman's face, "Dammit, I forgot that I set the thing to vibrate."

She pulled out a small phone out of her lab coat and answered it, "Dr. Arakawa here, what is it?"

Amy groaned and tried grabbing Mitsuki with her vectors, instead though the tyke extended a vector into her chest and clutched her heart.

"Aghhh!" She cried out in pain.

Laughing the pink haired child released her grip on Amy, "Too boring. Leona funner."

"Don't worry sir, the red haired silpelit that destroyed the hospital will come to you. We are currently dealing with another silpelit as we speak. #42 has just injured her to the point of paralyzation. Oh, yes, the red haired silpelit goes by the name Leona the Wretched One. You won't have trouble finding her when she get's to Japan." Arakawa explained to the person on the phone.

No longer willing to stand there any longer Brandy clenched her fists and yelled, "Enough!"

The woman in the lab coat cocked her head and ended the phone call, "Okay sir, we'll be back soon. click Don't interfere girl. I don't want another casuality on #42's hands. Your friend is a silpelit, we have to take her back with us, for the safety of all humans."

Unzipping the pouch her father gave her earlier she growled, "I don't care what she is. She's my friend!"

"Brandy, run!" Amy cried out as she tried rising from the ground.

Mitsuki laughed again, "Brandy sound fun. Play with me Brandy!"

"No one hurts my little sis! I don't care how strong you are! If you touch her again, I will destroy you!" Brandy exclaimed as she charged towards the assailant in fury.

Amy clutching her chest cried out, "No Brandy, don't! You'll get yourself killed!"

Mitsuki laughed, "Oneesan, she think she can help her. Don't she know that it not nice to play two on one?"

"Mitsuki, don't kill her, just reach inside her mind and activate her sleep neurons. Our only mission is to collect any stray silpelit. Director Kakuzawa will be most upset to learn that you have killed a human, you don't need to further increase his wrath."

Angrily Brandy shook her head and reached out towards the youth, "Dabbit! I no ordiary human. You regret ever underguessing me!"

With incredible speed Brandy avoided Mitsuki's invisible vectors and drew close to the child.

Arakawa saw that Mitsuki was failing and decided to unlock Mitsuki's final two vectors from their encasements.

"Thank you oneesan. I will win this game."

Amy panicked as she saw another pair of translucent arms rise from the youth's body and started crawling in close to her.

'I must not give up. Not with Brandy's life at stake. I've got to at least get her out of here.'

'Don't be a fool! Save yourself!' Her darkness exclaimed.

"Not without Brandy by my side!"

Brandy removed something from inside the pouch and tossed it onto the ground.

A plume of smoke appeared in front of her, causing much confusion.

"Damn! Can you see her Mitsuki?"

"Cough I haves her oneesan!"

"Good, now put her to bed so we can take care of the albino silpelit" Arakawa ordered.

In a panic Amy blindly threw her vectors into the smoke, "You'll do nothing of the like!"

Then the smoke cleared as a gust of wind blew through the port.

#42 wasn't clutching the orange haired teen, but instead was holding a wooden replica.

Brandy then called out from behind #42, "Fooled you didn't I?"

What?"

She plunged two syringes into Mitsuki's neck just before three vectors threw her away.

Brandy was thrown into the ocean some thirty feet in the distance.

"Brandy!"

#42 started moving about drowsily, "Ooh, whats wrong wit me oneesan?"

Her caretaker walked to Mitsuki and pulled out the syringes and sniffed the tips, "I don't know how she got these, but she just injected you with some anstethic fluids. Wow. #42 before you fall asleep jump into my arms."

As she was closing her eyes she hopped into Arakawa's arms and fell asleep.

"It seems your friend won this one for you silpelit. It won't be so easy for you next time." She explained to Amy as she walked away from the port.

Brandy climbed up the ladder of the nearby pier, and saw that her plan worked.

"Amy, you safe. I'm happy now."

She lowered her head onto her arm and shook her head, groaning, "Yes, big sis, we're safe. But Leona is still out there, she evaded that creature herself. That woman said she went to Japan or something."

"Daddy probably knows more about this. Let's hurry and explain the situation to him. They wanted to take you away from me. I don't want them coming after you again."

"Yeah, this is getting rough."

With Amy's left arm wrapped around Brandy's left shoulder they hobbled into the building where her father worked.

"Daddy, there's a problem."

He turned around and saw the blood that covered Amy's shoulder, "How did that happen?"

"Splintering wood. A small girl with special arms did threw me against a wooden post. She killed Devlin."

His eyes widened in shock, "Damn. Are you two okay?"

Brandy shook her head, "Mitsuki hurt Amy. I got upset an put Misuki to sleep. Mitsuki hurt Amy from far. Daddy, I was scared, but I couldn't let Mitsuki take Amy from me. She remind me too much of mother."

Amy groaned, "Eh, either way, what you did was too risky. I can't have you risking your life for me like that."

He sighed, "Brandy can handle herself I see. I was hoping she wouldn't have to use the items I put in that pouch anytime soon, but I already have to refill some of it. I don't know how you possibly avoided those vectors, but it appears that your relationship with Amy has some positive side effects. Imagine that."

After glancing to Brandy for reassurance she posed her question, "Ralph sir, Leona has gone to Japan and I need to stop her. There are also people out there that, in order to capture me, are willing to hurt other people. I must find a way to put a stop to this, and it all seems to be pointing to someone in Japan. Is there a way for you to help me accomplish this?"

Brandy wrapped herself around Amy and began squeezing her hard, "Please daddy, I don't want Amy to hurt anymore."

"You're right, if you stay here they'll just send more people after you, and possibly hurt my daughter. I can't get an airplane, but I can get you to Kamakura, the city closest to the Diclonius Research Institute. But first Amy, I want you to contact Melody, this will be a difficult journery."

"Then how do we get to Japan?"

He smiled, "By way of my shipping boat. I've several shipments due in Japan anyway. It'll take a while but we'll get there. I promise you, I'll even help you train to get stronger for the fights you have ahead. Amy are you sure of this?"

'To protect my family. I must.'

'Are you sure that they're worth dying for? Think about what you can do with your power!'

'My family comes first. Even the weird one.'

"I'm sure Ralph. I need to do this, even if it means a painful death or a life of suffering in one of their containment facilities. First I'll put a stop to Leona's terrible crimes, and after that, I'll find a way to keep this Director person from sending his minions after me, even if that means I surrender to them."

Clutching even more tightly Brandy cried out, "Don't leave me again mudder! Now that I found you!"

"Amy, I hope that you suceed. Once I get the proper arrangements and you have Melody's consent, we'll leave. Your skin must be a lot like my ex-wife's for her to call you that."

"Her original mother?"

"I'll tell you more sometime later. We've got to fix up your arm."

She shook her head, "Just splinters, it'll heal in time. It's my heart that needs rest."

"I'll still have that arm taken care of, we don't need it to be infected."

"I love you little sis, no matter what you are."

Amy slowly lowered herself to the floor and let Brandy sleep on her stomach, "We might as well be sisters."

He sighed, "I don't want to entrust my daughter's life to you. But I know Brandy would never forgive me if I didn't. She's only known you for a week, but she has taken to you so quickly. I don't know what I'd do if my daughter is dies by your hands, but I'll tell you this much, if you thought your life was hell now then go ahead kill her I'll show you hell. Knowing that, I'll let my daughter's trust in you, unwillingly, be put to the test. Will you earn that trust?"

"I don't want to put her in unnecessary danger. I'd prefer to do this alone, though... I couldn't... I couldn't even get close to that small girl. But Brandy she didn't just get close to her, she put her to sleep." Brandy tightened her grasp around Amy's waist, "Oh, Brandy, don't squeeze me like that."

"Seems to me you don't have a choice either. In the next two weeks or so, we'll get to know each other real well. You're a diclonius, and that will never change."

Looking away from him, quietly she replied, "Just like Leona."


	6. Hitchhiking

**Chapter Six: Hitchhiking**

_Sunday_

_May 27th_

_6:00 a.m._

Dakota pulled into the airport parking lot careful not to seem too suspicious.

She looked over to the seat beside her where Wendy was asleep with a half eaten hoagie in her hands that she had gotten nearly three hours ago when they refueled. Leona was in the back stretched out on her chest so as not to aggravate her back and was sound asleep too, which was how she preferred to see the nightmarish girl.

In the past few days, things had been terrible for Dr. Dakota Cummings. It wouldn't have been so bad if Leona hadn't forced her to skin her one and only friend alive. Now all she could think about was preserving her knowledge of Lucille's research.

She hated Leona yes, but for some reason, even when she was vulnerable, Dakota couldn't abandon her. A part of her keeps telling her that if she does leave now or kill Leona she would never have the chance on spreading her knowledge of womb reconstruction. Another part of her still felt that as a doctor she shouldn't leave. But all in all, no matter how much she hated Leona, Dakota felt that she was worse. She did kill her best friend, she did tell Leona all about Lucil, and she even let her know that Lucil wasn't needed anymore.

Dakota sat there for a moment to think about what little was left for her. Her future certainly looked bleak, other than the semi-decent medical care she provided and her willingness to murder other humans Dakota really was of no use to Leona. At least Wendy had the task of becoming the mother of Leona's children, so the womb replacement tech wasn't necessary as far as leaving her legacy was concerned. Despair seemed to be the only thing left.

After dwelling a few moments she gently shook the older sibling.

Wendy opened her eyes and winced, "It's morning?"

"Yes, we're at LAX now. I'll wake Leona once you finish your meal. She'd be upset otherwise."

She looked down to her hands and smiled, "Leona would be, I'm still too weak. Dakota, you don't have to stay with us you know. You'd be free."

"You are so much different than you were a couple of days ago Wendy. It is almost as though you're really yourself for a change."

"I'll never be myself again. Not since I was turned into a slave. I barely remember who I was before Yumiki. Now my life, my body, and my mind, all belong to my younger sister."

A growl came from the back seat, indicating that the other one was awake.

"Dammit, I reserve only your fucking children and to be your damn executioner!"

"Touchy." Dakota commented quietly.

Wendy quickly ate the remainder of the hoagie and got out of the car.

"Not yet, I'm still too damn sore. Are you sure you got all of the rubble out of my back?"

Her short auburn hair swirled as she stretched to look, it wasn't difficult as Leona was now wearing a open back swimsuit to keep her back open to the air.

"I'm sure, we spent most of yesterday cleaning your back."

"And I still say you did a fucking lousy job of it! Each time you poured water down my back all there was, was searing pain!"

Dakota rolled her eyes, "Oh, you can inflict pain, but you can't take it huh? What kind of murderer are you?"

"Dammit! That's why I inflict it! It's called pain for a damn reason fool! If I hate pain then the likelihood that humans hate pain is quite high! Torture dammit!"

She opened the door and walked around to the other side of the car, "Now that I have you riled up Leona I guess its time we start. I've already done the research, the first flight to Japan today leaves in an hour, Termi..."

"Shut the hell up! Talk, talk, talk, that's all the hell you do!"

Wendy shook her head realizing that her sister was moody.

"Come, getting aboard without being noticed will not be easy. I suggest stealing tickets. It isn't as bloody as you'd like it, but..." She left her statement open as she slowly started towards the entrance terminal.

"Feh, she never wasted time. Even when we were little. For a human, she's smart. You could learn a thing or two from my sister, you could live longer."

Tired of being insulted by her, Dakota left the door closed and caught up with Wendy.

Groaning Leona, despite the annoying pain, opened the door herself and pulled herself out, "I was tired of you constantly rushing to my aid anyways. You don't even do it out of fear. God, it still hurts to move!"

Groaning the detective picked up the paper they had found in the hotel room, "Damn, why did they wait until five thirty in the morning to call about this bloodly mess of a room?"

His young partner rubbed his eyes, still barely awake, "I dunno. I woulda thought the maids woulda reported this thing when the three checked out yesterday afternoon."

The hotel manager walked into the room behind them, "Checkout is at midnight, not noon. My maids didn't start cleaning till four. Can you believe this mess? Two sets of bones, both of the beds covered with blood? No wonder they freaked out at this site. I've had murderers stay in my hotel before, but never have they left a mess such as this!"

"Say boss, what does the note say?"

"I haven't looked at it yet James. Damnit even the paper is covered with light splotches of blood."

Hoping to help the manager turned on every light in the room.

Marshall had to cover his eyes, as he wasn't braced for the increase in brightness.

"You could've given me some warning. Sheesh. Oh, great, now I can see some flesh remains. Uh, James, just a moment. I'm feeling a little queasy."

The detective dropped the sheet and ran into the bathroom, only to be greeted by the sight of more blood. Unable to hold his nausea he threw up on the spot.

After his recovery he slowly walked out of the room and took the paper from his partner's hand, "Damn. Not much of a cop am I?"

The youth shook his head, "No boss. You're a detective. You only solve the cases. I don't likes the blood either."

"Alright I'll read it. Sheesh. I knew I wasn't going to get much sleep over this case but this is ridiculous."

He began reading, "Dear Detective Green and Mr. Ingram, I know you're going to get this letter eventually so I wanted to let you know a few things. My sister and I have gone over to another country, so it'll be useless looking for me here. I have a few things to take care of before I kill you and any you associate with. I'm also tired of always leaving you two alive, so the next time we meet, no matter the circumstances, I'll kill you both. If you think you can outsmart me, then you're welcome to try, at the expense of you're life. But, I promise you, if you do anything to hurt my sister, I'll not only kill you, I'll cause you pain so great, you'll wish you had died years earlier! Leave my sister alone, and I'll spare you the misery of living with your decision and kill you instantly. The diclonius race will overthrow the human race, in due time, so prepare for death. Leona the Wretched One always keeps her promises, so be wary. The bitch of death, Leona Voraci."

"Whoa, heavy threats. Are you sure we should continue looking for her Detective?"

"Yes James, the less who die, the better. But I find it odd that she cares so much for her sister, especially after claiming to hate humans so much. Though, I don't really see how she isn't human so far, other than those horns. Either way though, we will take this carefully, like she suggested. I'm no hero, but I've already gotten myself into this, I can't just back out now."

With a sneeze James' baseball cap fell off his head and landed on the floor nearby a bed. He bent down to pick it up and found something that made him change moods drastically.

"Damn her. I'll kill her!"

"Whoa, whoa, James! I know she's a monster and all, but don't get hasty on me."

Using all of his strength his young assitant lifted the bed and shoved it against the wall. The head of a young female woman was lying under the bed.

Sobered, Detective Green bowed his head out of respect, "Dear God, even your kid sister. Did she deliberately kill her for us to find?"

"I don't care, I'll kill her myself!"

James ran out of the room in a fit of anger.

"This isn't going to turn out well, not like this. How much will it cost for the cleaning cost?"

The manager looked at the mess and sighed, "Nearly three thousand dollars, one thousand for the carpet, four hundred for the bodies, and sixteen hundred for the bed. Poor kid."

"I know my wife is going to kill me for this, but I'll pay for it all. Cough Add an extra hundred to that as I throw up."

"Well, no more credit purchases." Dakota commented after turning off her PDA.

"How do you know that?"

"According to my credit companies, I'm a wanted felon. So now I've been suspended. Oh well, it was nice while it lasted. It was recent too that they've been suspended, just ten minutes ago."

Leona laughed and then winced, "The hotel manager probably squealed. We did leave quite a mess. Hmm, that reminds me, by now Sally's brother has seen her head. Boy Dakota, I can't believe you found me that girl. A shame she wasn't a virgin."

"Don't remind me. In the past five days I've learned more about the female body than I've ever wanted to. Even for you, you didn't need to pull out each vein before letting her die. The other kid was only skinned and eaten."

"His name was William Nyers. He wasn't just a kid."

"So you do have some heart after all. You care enough to learn your victims' names."

Wendy wasn't paying attention to the conversation as she looked through the various magazines with her headset on. Then to her surprise Leona gave her a blow to her neck, shoving her onto the pile.

She glared at Dakota, thinking it was her and then saw Leona's sneer.

"Oh. I guess I was being a hinderance. I'll move faster. I was paying too much attention to this maternity magazine. But since I'm not a mother yet, I guess it isn't important now. Leona, I can't wait to have your children, harboring life for a superior breed just seems appealing."

Leona turned away and pulled her out of the store, leaving the magazines in a mess, "Let's find you more music, no matter how sore I am. And a charger for its batteries."

"Okay master. But you'll have to find a computer terminal for this, or find someone's laptop. As for the plug-in, well, nearly any podi's will do. Take the podi that comes with it as well please, as I'm sure that whomever you take it from will no longer be needing it when you kill them."

"Damn it, why must you do this to me? What are these strange feelings? Just shut up, I'll, I'll do something for you soon enough."

Wendy shut her eyes and smiled, keeping her feet in pace with her sister's so as not to injure herself.

After securing the ceiling panel Leona let her sister know it was safe to let people back into the bathroom. She had just killed a woman and her daughter just for their tickets and the little girl's podi. For an added bonus she got Wendy a laptop to download new music from. But for Wendy's sake she allowed both of them to die painlessly.

Despite all of her gains, Leona found that Wendy's eyes had streak marks.

"Why are you upset? You have more music and a battery charger. Hell, they didn't even bleed!"

Wendy smacked her, leaving a red palm mark on her cheek.

"Do you want to die? Such insolence! You challenge me... Hey, why are you staring into my eyes like that? Stop it. Ahh!"

"I said steal their belongings. You didn't kill them for your grander purpose, you killed them for their possessions. At least if you kill me now, you'll be doing it out of anger towards someone. Wilma and Yuna Adoronac, those were their names. Will you remember them like the others? I wonder. You didn't even try eating them."

Still seeing the dark brown color of her sister's eyes Leona cowered, "It was reckless. And unlike me. But, do you still want the battery charger?"

"We'll keep it all. Might as well now, neither of them will be using it anymore. Waste not, was something Torg commonly said when he forced me to take those pills. Oh, look at your back, it's bleeding again. I'll stay in the cargo bay with you then."

Leona growled and marched out of the bathroom, "Damn it, I don't care. It hurts like hell, but we need to get to Japan as soon as possible. Those tickets were only going to be a ruse to get us past the security guards long enough to sneak in the cargo bay anyhow."

Dakota was positioned at the water fountain just outside the bathrooms and was fiddling with her PDA, "Nearly twenty minutes left before take off, think we can make it?"

"By myself, then yes, but I can't do this by myself today. It shouldn't take much once we find the right plane. Just so long as the security doesn't know we were here until after we've gotten out of the country, we'll be fine."

"Okay then, so you have a plan. Damn, look at that blood. It'll be difficult to hide that without proper bandaging."

Wendy shook out a coat she found and covered her sister's shoulder's with it.

"It'll hide the blood."

Slightly groaning she went on towards the window and stared at the airplane that was supposed to be their flight. Her world was slowly changing for the worse, and not the good kind of worse. These new feelings that were welling up inside of her, they sort of made her feel colder, and she hated it.

A stream of blood coursed from the unfortunate cargo loader's arm.

"Dammit, what do you want with me?" She asked as she backed up against the box behind her.

Leona slid her tongue over her dark red lips and smiled, "You saw us. I can't afford that. And since in a few minutes they'll close the bay doors anyways, with or without you, I figured you'd make a good in flight meal, one marvelous bite at a time. All while keeping you alive to suffer."

A murmur came from behind her, but the woman couldn't tell from whom, either the other red haired woman or the brunette, though she wasn't sure.

'What? The hell? Eat me? God. I'll scream!"

Using her recently sharpened nails she plunged her fingers into the woman's stomach and twisted. Also her windpipe, by some unknown force, was squeezed until she was barely even able to breath.

Seeing the fear in the woman's eyes Leona bent down and a bit a chunk of the remainder of her left arm.

Pulling her hand out of her victim she found a nametag above her breast pocket.

"Edna Strauss. Hello, I'm Leona. We'll be spending some time together before you die. Behind me is my sister, and behind her is my unloyal servant wench. We're going to have some fun on this flight, or at least I am."

Using her vectors, Leona threw Edna further back into the bulk hold. Shortly after walking further into the bay the doors started closing. Causing darkness to spread over the cargo bay, allowing Leona to notice the faint irony.

"How long can you last in this darkness I wonder. For I know it has sealed your fate. With the darkness comes misery, with the light comes depression, but with the closing of those doors comes death. Edna, yours will come in due time."

Turning on her PDA for light Dakota started rummaging around for things to do, after all she couldn't just tend to her 'master's' back the whole flight through to Tokyo.

Out of the corner of her eye Leona saw Dakota pull out something that appealed to her.

"Hey! Give me that hat doc! I want to see it for a sec!" Leona barked out as Wendy released her grip from her waist.

Shrugging Dakota picked it back up and tossed it towards the girl.

Wendy, barely able to see anything, picked up the fallen hat and gave it to her sister.

The hat was red and was imprinted upon with three bold black words.

Leona murmured the inscription aloud, "Angel of Death. Yeah. I like this one. It describes me perfectly."

After Leona put the cap on Wendy removed the jacket from Leona's back and tossed it to the floor.

She smiled and gave Dakota another order, "Doc, wrap up our guest here. Edna's gotta survive for at least another two hours. I want to have a few snacks on the way."

Dakota nodded and headed towards the torn woman on the ground, and was suddenly jerked forward when the plane slowly started moving.

In dark spirits Leona roared, "Now this is how a trip should start!"


	7. Malevolence

**Chapter Seven: Malevolence**

_Tuesday_

_June 12th_

_11:00 a.m._

Two long weeks had passed since they left the shores of San Diego on Mr. Lipscomb's shipping boat. For an hour each day during that time Ralph had been training Amy in all he knew of how he was able to overcome the many silpelitchildren he had come to transport over the years.

Also during this time she had learned more about her new friend. Brandy did indeed have a sort of a weaning problem, though she didn't fully understand it. Ralph has to explain everything to Amy, reluctantly. Brandy's original mother, Helen, was breast-feeding her during an argument she was having with Brandy's father over his dealing in dangerous transportation matter. Because of his conviction to protect the pure human race he refused to stop, and this was what caused the main problem for Brandy. Thinking Ralph was foolish she literally tore Brandy away from her as she was being suckled and threw her against the ground, leaving the household in chaos. Because Brandy had been unable to finish her weening process she had grown up with a slight obsession with smooth skin. Ralph knew he couldn't take care of Brandy himself so had re-married shortly after Helen divorced him.

Occasionally her step-mother would taunt her for being abandoned by her mother, but none of this sank in, leaving Brandy ignorant of the truth, but despising her step-mother. So Brandy called her Ste-ma, never understanding her dislike. Yes, Ste-ma was mostly kind and all, but there were those times that whenever she got upset with the distracted child she always lashed out using her taunts.

Amy was more than happy though when they finally reached a port in Kamakura of the Kanagawa prefecture. Being seasick was never a thrill, and was all too common for her during the weeks that had passed. She had actually silently hoped Melody wouldn't let her go to Japan, but instead Melody understood what had to be done and let her go.

As part of her payment for the trip Ralph wanted Amy to help move some of the cargo into a nearby warehouse.

Simply wanting to stay near her, Brandy helped out too by pulling a crate that some of the Japanese workers lowered onto a cart.

"See little sis, I can help too. All I neds to do ish pulllllll!" she grunted as she tugged the cart behind her.

Meanwhile Amy was pushing two crates with her vectors as she walked alongside her 'big sis'.

"I get it big sister, you don't need to be strong to help. But still, it'll be dangerous from here on out. I mean it; as soon as we finish with this cargo, I'm going to look for Leona."

An overwhelming feeling of darkness suddenly enveloped Amy; causing her to drop both of the crates onto the ground as fear enveloped her.

"Not now! She can't be here already!" Amy exclaimed as she clutched her head, trying to physically expel this mental darkness.

Brandy reached for her friend trying to help, "Amy, what wrong?"

From the distance loud footsteps could be heard just before Amy was throw across the room and into several crates, rendering her unconscious.

Brandy ran after her friend but was intercepted by a familiar woman with short reddish brown hair.

"Uh uh, you're not helping her little girl. Not like you could. Leona felt her presense here and just had to come."

Another voice growled from the distance, "Shut the hell up Dakota! I can't believe that after all of this time you still talk too much! Strip her of her clothing Dakota while I check on Amy there."

Reaching for her pouch Brandy started running, "You're not gonna hurt my little sis! I won't let you!"

The vile red haired girl turned to look at her and growled, "Listen punk. I'm in a good mood today. I just got my sister back yesterday, so don't piss me off! Yutari come here and help Dakota take care of this brat."

A small Japanese girl came from behind a set of crates with a scared look on her face, "Yes Leona. I help."

Brandy threw two small marble sized objects onto the floor and smoke rose from the spot.

Dakota coughed several times, but was undeterred. She wandered blindly into the smoke, but only found more smoke.

The small Asian girl sighed and walked towards Leona and reached out into the air, grabbing something.

"Dabbit! How'd you know?" Brandy asked as she flailed against the shorter girl uselessly.

Leona got up and frowned, "Dammit, she's out cold! Dakota! Bring that brat to me! I need to give that silpelit another example of what happens to those silpelit who refuse to join me!"

"Yes Leona" Then to the orange haired girl, "Pray that she kills you quickly. For your sake."

Brandy spit at her as Dakota took her by the collar of her blouse and pulled her towards the wretched woman.

Closing her eyes she waited for what was likely to happen to her as she was pulled. She prayed only for Amy's safety.

A cold hand reached inside of her pelvis region and then swiftly pulled out.

"Hmm, you're a virgin." Leona stated matter of factly.

"So whatch?"

"Aw shit, I gotta go now. Dakota, you stay here and tear out her hymen for me and store it in a bag. Don't fail me. Yutari! Come!"

"Yes, Leona." She quickly bowed and ran after Leona as they fled the warehouse.

Brandy was then shoved onto the ground harshly, but she stubbornly kept her eyes shut, only grateful that her lil sis was alright.

The woman quickly straddled the teen's hips as she got herself in position.

"I'm sorry to have to do this to you child, you won't be the same once I'm finished. Nor will I."

A cold blade pierced through Brandy's jeans easily, lightly pierce her skin, but that was the worst of the physical pain. The blade tore through the denim readily, eventually turning her jeans into a mini-skirt.

Then there was a slight pause as Dakota then her knife up from the teen.

Brandy opened her eyes and wondered why she stopped, Dakota unbuttoned her jeans and dropped them to the ground.

Lowering the knife into herself Dakota made one more statement, "Please look away, I'm doing this for you."

The orange-haired teen complied and snapped her eyes shut.

Dakota screamed out in pain before a hot fluid dripped onto the girl's thighs.

Silently Brandy's began to cry, knowing what the auburn haired woman had just done.

Still in pain Dakota stood up, pulled out a small quarantine bag, and slid a small bloodied piece of flesh into it.

"Why?"

Quickly the woman pulled her jeans back on and shook her head, "That is not for you to know. Just believe I did this because you don't deserve this. If you're smart girl, you won't continue after Leona the Wretched One."

Before Brandy could get up Dakota pulled out a small cloth and smothered her with it. In moments she passed out.

Amy woke to find Brandy lying unconscious on the ground, jeans ruined and blood between her legs. Seeing this she knew what she had to do.

After quickly scribbling a note of farewell Amy ran off away from the warehouse and into the unfamiliar city of Kamakura.

"At this rate I'll be dead before I even have the chance of stopping Leona. I won't put you in that kind of danger big sister, not if I don't have to."

It wasn't long before she had gotten lost and her ability to sense other diclonius failed her as there seemed to be multiple silpelit within the city. She wasn't about to give in, but it was already getting difficult.

She found herself on one of the nearby beaches along the shoreline of Kamakura, completely unsure as to what exactly she was doing there.

There were many abandoned shacks laying along the coast, many filled with various clutter, perfect places for an homeless person to live, and Amy knew far too well this from experience. But none of this helped her as she still had no idea how to track the murderous woman that had hurt Brandy.

Then further into the mainland she spotted a pair of merchants chattering back and forth in both English and Japanese, a sort of relief as of this moment.

When the shorter man noticed her he had a brief look of terror in his eyes, as Amy didn't have anything covering her horns at the moment.

After several words of mangled Japanese the other thinner taller man nodded his head and explained.

"The last time a girl like you came near here, people died. What do you want with us?"

Amy looked towards the ground, despising her kind, and spoke solemnly, "I only wish to find another like me, a girl whose hair is red and has my face."

He conversed with the other man and nodded, "With your face huh? Is her skin darker than yours?"

"Yes. And if you did see her, I'm surprised you're alive."

After wiping his brow a bit from a nervous sweat he replied, "She wore a red cap. And came through here an hour ago, and someone was killed. She didn't see us, luckily. We believe she went off towards the park north of here. Please, leave us alone, we won't tell anyone about you."

She nodded and ran off in the direction that they pointed.

It was a small tree enclosed park with only a few benches throughout. It had seemed odd to her that a monster like Leona would have come through here. The only thing that made it even seem feasible as to why the wretch would pass through this park is because of the eerie darkness that emanated throughout the area.

In the center of the park was a small golden statue devoted to Buddha resting on top of a short stone pillar. Feeling a small amount of humility Amy walked up to it and paid her respects to it.

Paying no heed to the presense that surrounded the statue a small group of Yakuza came up from behind her.

When she finished paying mental tribute to it she realized that she was surrounded by seven men who leered at her.

They shared a brief conversation between themselves and nodded to each other.

"What do you want with me?" She asked not wanting them to come any closer.

One of them, who happened to be wearing a leather coat covered in metal spikes, spoke to her.

"Nou nicchuukan?"

"S-sorry, I don't know what you're saying. Do any of you happen to know American?" she asked nervously as she quickly looked about for a quick escape.

He laughed and urged the others to do the same with hand motions.

Then they all flipped out their knives and ran up towards her.

As one of them started tearing at Amy's clothes she started to panic.

"Please, no, stop this!"

As the fear started to set in her dark thoughts started to take over, 'Give control to us, and they will not hurt us anymore. We do not have to take this. We have the power to stop them all now.'

Sobbing she nodded, sealing the fate of the seven Yakuza.

'About damn time we have control! Witness the true power of the silpelit Amy, your power!'

What color that was in her eyes faded to white as a dark energy surrounded her.

The weight of the seven men suddenly lightened as they were thrown off of her a short distance away.

"Approach me once more, and you will all die!"

The one that had spoke with her spit the grass out of his mouth and exclaimed one English curse, "Bitch!"

Her clothes tattered, the person that was once Amy was no longer there.

She started chuckling lightly as she started walking around the Buddha statue away from where she entered the park.

Hating being ignored the black haired man called out to his comrades and had them attack her.

Unknown to them she was more than prepared for this ambush and the remains of the first assailant were splatted upon a nearby tree.

"Fools. I warned you to leave me alone.'

The second one that came close to her was lifted into the air and strangled to death.

Seeing that this wasn't working the leader of the group pulled out an uzi pistol and aimed it towards her.

She didn't care.

He pulled the trigger and started firing at her maniacally, but she simply pulled two more of his men in front of her and used them as her shield, killing them both in the process.

"I'm not Leona, I will end your life quickly. You tried to rape me, you tried to murder me, and I don't give a shit if you don't understand me, you... will... DIE!"

Four knives lifted up into the air and were thrust at the two survivng underlings. They weren't alive much longer.

Seeing his comrades fall before his eyes and being out of ammunition the leader wearing a leather coat covered in spikes began to panic.

"Dammit, bitch! What are you?"

This peaked her interest and she smiled, "So you do know some American after all. Too bad it's too late. You're dead either way now."

"Wait. I can help you! Protect you! I know people in many places!"

"Becaus I'm curious I'll ask you this. What is your name?"

He thought this was an opprotunity to redeem himself and puffed out his chest in pride, "I am Sartona Uritayo, one of the most renowned Yakuza in all of Japan!"

"I don't care. Goodbye Sartona, you stupid fool."

A cold arm was placed on his neck and crushed it, killing him instantly.

With the leader of the pack dead the one time altruistic Amy returned to herself, covered in the blood of those she let her darkness kill.

"What have I done?"

She fell to the ground and started to roll up into a ball, letting the torment take over.

After a moment of sobbing footsteps came up from behind her as she felt a small trace of silpelit presense nearby.

Just as she was about to turn around and check someone kicked her in the back of her head and knocked her out cold.

The pink haired woman stared down to the now unconscious girl and sighed, knowing full well what the girl was going through.

She looked around the park and noticed of the men she had killed the man wearing the leather jacket was killed in the least violent way. She also noticed that none of the blood landed on Buddha statue and its pillar.

"It seems that I have to take care of this girl now. What a sorry sight you are. Yuka is going to have a fit with me bringing yet another girl to the Kaede House. Doesn't matter, someone's got to maintain her vectors. I only hope she hasn't killed anyone else yet."

After looking around some more the woman bent down and picked up the white haired diclonius girl, carrying her off out of the park.


	8. Reviled Reminiscene

**Chapter Eight: Reviled Reminiscence**

_Tuesday _

_June 12th_

_4:00 P.M._

"Wendy? Are you awake?" Leona asked as she held a bag of WacDino's in her hand for her.

She rolled around in her makeshift bed and glared at Leona, "What do you want?"

"Good, you are. They had no right to do that to you, you're mine to torture. Look, I didn't want to wake you yet, but you need your food."

She closed her eyes and got up, "I know sister. It still hurts. What did you steal for me this time?"

Yutari walked up nervously behind Leona holding a bag.

"It wasn't stolen this time. You told me you would be able to get over the events of the past two weeks easier if, for once, I bought you something instead of killing someone for it. I don't know if you'll like it, not that I should care, but I bought you a book on maternity."

Wendy smiled lightly, "Figures. It'll do sister. Give me that sack, I want to see what you got me to eat this time."

Leona shoved the bag into her face and dropped it.

"Yutari, you know the deal. Do as I say and you won't die anytime soon. You're so damn lucky you can speak fluent English."

A tear came out of the youth's right eye as she nodded, "Yes master, I'll do what you require."

Leona sneered and slashed open Yutari's cheek with her sharp nails, "Then go find Dakota! She's fucking late!"

Trembling in pain Yutari nodded and ran off clutching her cheek.

After the youth ran off Leona licked her fingers clean, "Ah, the taste of fear, I still love it. Wendy! I want you ready to leave by tonight! I've got a few things to arrange in the meantime. Get your rest in and I'll be back. If you see Dakota send her to me! Might as well make use of that tracker chip."

The older sibling laid back down on her pile of rags and towels and started eating her hamburger, "I'll be strong real soon Leona. I'll even work on getting my memory back."

"Feh, just tell Dakota what I want you to and I'll handle the rest. I still can't believe they took you from me; the bastards." She stated as she got up and walked away.

When her sister walked out of sight Wendy rolled over and pulled something out from underneath the makeshift bed.

As she looked at it she smiled, "Soon enough sister, I'll be ready. You won't have to protect me much longer, not with this. You'll see, I want you to have children through me. A much greater purpose I shall serve."

Only yesterday was she able to get her sister back from the foolish silpelit that took her. And that gave her no time to get any information on how to get to this Director Kakuzawa guy she had heard so much about. All Leona knew was that he had sent four diclonius after her upon her arrival in Japan and was more than willing to sacrifice many human lives just to capture her.

On the first day she had been in Japan they located her and took her sister as bait for something much larger. If her back hadn't been torn to shreds at the time then she wouldn't have had any trouble with the one that took Wendy.

"Damn Pino, what a coward to waste my time like that. And I still kicked her sorry little ass along with the other three's. At least they got me to this city, never woulda found my way here otherwise."

She jumped atop the roof of a restaurant and used her vectors to hop onto the second story of the building.

It was hard for her not to know about the other silpelit that lived somewhere in this town, but that one's essence was clean, no real reason to go after her as far as she was concerned. Which really explains why she was able to get to Amy so quickly.

Pino, the one that kidnapped Wendy did help in one other area of her being here in Japan; allowing Leona an easy way to attract attention to herself while she was here in Kamakura

Somehow, she'd meet and kill this Director person, she was sure of it. So long as she didn't meet Mitsuki again anytime soon it'd be easy enough.

A bullet then grazed her neck and shot into the skull of a young child, killing him instantly. Her eyes widened as she pressed her hand against her neck and felt the blood from it. She then turned around and saw a man encased in green in the distance, aiming a rifle at her.

"Shit. That fucking hurts. Bastard missed me!"

As she started to walk towards him she whipped out her telekinetic limbs and made a vector shield about her.

"Shoulda killed me when you had the damn chance!"

He lined his sight with his scope onto her and fired again. The armor piercing round shot out of the rifle and penetrated through her vectors and blasted through her shoulder blade, causing her left arm to go limp.

"Fuck damn that hurts! You're gonna die bastard!"

Leona's eyes went from her normal amber to blood red as blood burst from her shoulder. She leapt towards him across the small gap between the restaurant and the laundromat.

He lowered his gun and smiled as he jumped backwards.

Despite her searing pain she shot out her vectors at him and thrust him off the building.

"Dammit. You're not going to die without the worst pain I've invented yet!"

She jumped down onto the ground near him as he tried crawling away and pinned him up against the wall.

Again he smiled and stared into her eyes, "So Leona, it seems I'm to die here. Bitch."

Unfazed by this, after she tore open his armored vest, she used her one good arm to imbed her nails into his flesh and dragged them to her right, slowly tearing open his chest.

"So you speak English, I don't give a damn. I don't give a fuck if you know me or not. You fucking didn't kill me when you had the fucking chance. All I care is that you scream."

Grunting under the pain he continued to stare into her eyes, "I'm American, like you. I know a person who you almost killed eight years ago. He hates you to the core."

She glanced down to his body and saw that he had a knife on his leg.

"Let me guess, Edan. The pathetic bastard of a boy who always taunted me, despised me, and knew that I killed my father."

Using her vectors she flipped his body around against the wall and presses his face against the bricks and drags him downwards. She then grabbed the knife and started carefully cutting lightly into his flesh, careful not to go beneath his skin.

"Ahhh! Damn it Leona, I joined the DRI's Special ungh Assault Team to destroy humans like you. When I, urgh, learned that you were still alive and in, gah!, Japan, hah, I had to find you."

"Do you know Edan or not?"

Then she pressed herself against him and began to bite his sensitive neck barely hard enough fo draw blood.

He cried out a bit as the pain intensified, "Aghhh! Of course I know uhn, Edan Jansen. Shit, you gnh, know how to torture people. He's my damn little brother!"

Leona paused for a moment at this realization, and then hastened her torture process, "It'd be worse for you if you hadn't shattered my shoulder blade. You'd be choking on and off with a dead mouse being shoved down your throat and pullled out consistantly. If I had a container of fire ants I'd only slice open your flesh enough to pour them under it to chew away at you from the inside. So, I get to kill Harold Jansen. Never thought that'd happen."

Despite the great pain he was in he managed to pull off a chuckle, "I guess you do bitch. You truly do live up to your wretched reputation."

She sighed and bit off the flesh on his shoulders. After she pulled back she replied, "You don't know the worst of me then."

After dropping the knife she began to pull out his hair one clump at a time.

The screams could be heard a mile away, and yet no one came to try to help.

_7:00 P.M._

Dakota winced with each step she took as she followed the signal of the tracker chip on her PDA.

"I just hope that girl doesn't waste what I've spared her. Dammit, I can't let anyone else be hurt by me. Especially not a friend of that girl's, Amy."

The signal grew stronger, she could tell, the closer she got nearer to the restaurant house, so she knew that this was her general destination.

Having only been in Kamakura for nearly two days now she knew her way around it pretty well. At the very least she'd be able to avoid tinding the police station without barely trying already.

She rounded about into the alley between the next door laundromat and the restaurant and found Leona unconscious with a part of a liver hanging out of her mouth.

"Hmm, that isn't like her. I wonder what's wrong."

After shutting off her PDA she walked closer to the bloody heap that was Leona and the corpse that was her most recent victim. With a taste of the blood herself Dakota pushed the corpse off of the wretched woman.

Dakota recoiled when she saw the amount of blood that had come out of Leona's left arm, both entry and exit point. After a quick recovery the gynecologist helped the unconscious woman up and winced as she started to walk out of the alley.

"God, you don't normally lose this much blood from an arm injury. At least this means I'm still needed alive."

A passerby notices the corpse in the alley and cries out for help.

Not having time for the police Dakota threw a knife at her and pierced her throat, and within a moment the woman was dead.

After a sigh and a few screams later she sighed and began walking just a little faster despite the pain in her crotch, "I don't have time for this hell people. Leona, for once you owe me big."

After about a five hundred meters she found her charge moving a bit. She looked down to her and noticed that Leona was upset.

"What's the problem this time?"

"Let me the fuck go."

"You've lost a lot of blood Leona, you aren't strong enough to walk by yourself."

With a glare Leona started digging her nails into Dakota's right shoulder in an attempt to force her to let go.

"I don't need your damn help."

Bearing the pain of her skin being pierced slowly Dakota gritted her teeth and continued walking, "Be a bitch why don't you? I'm not gonna let you bleed to death yet."

She growled angrily and groaned at the same time, "Fucking let me go, or die! You don't want to break your promise do you?"

The auburned haired woman stopped short and dropped her arms, knowing she couldn't win.

"Tell me at least then, what happened to your shoulder?"

She groaned as she pulled away from the taller woman, "That guy that I was eating had this shitty idea that he could fucking send me to hell, so he shot me with a damn rifle and blasted away my control of my left arm. Other than that I don't give a damn."

Remembering why she came looking for Leona, Dakota pulled out the quarantine bag and offered it to Leona.

"What the hell is that?"

She couldn't get the image of a terrified Yutari out of her head as she explained, "Your special snack. You did send Yutari after me to give you this. What did she do to have you tear open her face like that?"

"She called me master. You know how that pisses me off. I can't believe you actually raped someone. Hmm, let me see what is in that bag first."

Dakota nodded and opened it for her.

Using her good arm Leona reached in and pulled the small piece of flesh. After a brief look-see she smiled and popped it into her mouth.

"Thanks. But I'm not staying here. I still have business to attend to."

Using what Dakota knew where her vectors she made two deep handprints in the ground and leapt away, soon enough she was out of sight.

Shortly after she stepped out of her beloved home, the Kaede House, she noticed that even after she had taken that new girl's vectors from her another diclonius was coming near them. Nana wasn't sure why though, the other newer diclonius appeared to have no idea as to what she was doing, and appeared unaware of her existance.

"Maybe I should check this out, for Mayu's sake. I hope she isn't mean like Lucy was. But she feels a bit different."

Nana had originally walked out of the building to go out to the market to buy food that she'd help cook for her family, Kohta, Yuka, Mayu, and... Lucy; and to look for Wanta, who had gone missing recently. She still had a hard time believing that the old Lucy and Nyuu were gone, and what was left was a person that was simply troubled, but never wanting forgiveness. It was just... odd.

The memory though of her tortured youth in the white chamber she grew up in was hard to forget, almost allowed her to pity the old Lucy, but she knew better than that. She remembered learning various languages under her years of despair there, almost giving her permission to hate people, but she knew better than that too. If her daddy hadn't helped her through those years, she might have turned out just like that murderer that was called Lucy.

With the presense of the darkness enshrouded diclonius looming ever closer Nana just knew what she had to do and carefully removed her prostethic arm from her elbow and allowed her vectors free so that she could bound towards this threatening creature.

"I'm no fucking human, there's no damn way I am. God, how dare he call me a human. I'm much better than any damn human shit out there. Anyone can see that I'm a diclonius bitch and not some lowlife human, hell I'm an improvement!" Leona roared as she overcame her bodily weakness and pratically flew towards the sea, destroying whatever she could on the way.

She hadn't been pissed off earlier in the day, but when Harold had tried to kill her and missed both times, and then, and then he had the audacity to compare her to the species she considered to be lowliftes, it just ticked her off to the core.

Then as she leapt on forwards she found herself stopping in front of a small dog, a small yellowish dog, that was barking aggressively at her.

"I've never had the chance to kill a dog before. Hmm, maybe I shouldn't. Dammit, I'm a murderer, I kill everything!" She began fighting with herself as the dog continued barking at her.

Hesitatingly Leona extended two of her vectors towards him, and stopped right as she neared his barking jaws.

"God, what is with this? I don't seem to want to hurt it. Dammit. This is fucking insane."

The dog again continued barking, so Leona walked up to it and using her good arm smacked it on the nose to shut it up.

She retracted her arm as it attempted to bite her and sighed.

"Hmm? What's this shit? Someone is after me? What a fool!"

Leona braced herself for whatever may come and shielded herself.

Just as she expected another girl with horns came walking towards her, looking at her solemnly.

Wearing what looked like a new sleeveless black dress the diclonius girl of approximately seventeen spoke, "You're evil aren't you?"

Leona rolled her eyes, yet another 'righteous' silpelit, it was sickening.

"Of course I am. I kill, I torture, and I eat humans to help speed up the growth of the diclonius world. You should help me too. But I already know that you won't. Wait. How do you know that I speak English?"

She placed her hand on her left arm and started moving it like she was untwisting something, "You yelled, I heard you yelling. Stop your killing or face the consequences."

"Why should I?"

A light clicking sound could be heard as she pulled down her arm, "Because, killing other humans is bad. Killing is bad. I don't like it when people get killed."

Leona narrowed her eyes in annoyance and walked closer to the girl in order to pass her, "Listen... you."

"Nana."

"Okay, Nana. My name is Leona. Listen, I don't kill silpelit, ever. But don't ever call me human! I will make you wish I had killed you, and trust me, I know how. If you desire to lose any more of you limbs, since you've obviously lost one before, I'd reccomend letting me pass."

She shook her head, "I won't allow you to pass without making sure you won't kill anyone else."

"So be it then. You've made your choice."

Pratically standing next to each other Nana thrust a vector immediately into Leona's forehead.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit, get the fuck out of my head!"

She tried to use her vectors against her, but instead was unable to use them, period.

Nana retracted the vector from her head and sighed, "You will come with me now, to a place where no one else will be hurt by you."

Breathing heavily Leona tried again to lash out her vector's against the pink haired diclonius girl, but failed again, and began to panic.

"What have you done to me dammit!?" She asked as she started backing away from her.

"I don't want to hurt you any further than I have to, so I took away your ability to use vectors. Your arm, looks terrible. I feel bad for you, but I won't help you."

The ring from a gunshot echoed throughout the residency as it was deflected by one of Nana's vectors.

Leona took this opprotunity to retreat away from the girl as she wondered what happened.

As she ran into a nearby alley she ran into her older sister, who was holding a gun that was still smoking.

After clutching her left arm again Leona remarked, "What the hell are you doing here Wendy?"

Then from behind her a trembling small girl came up behind her, and begged to take the gun from Wendy.

"Fine Yutari, but you know what my sister will do to you if you try using that against us. Dakota told me that you were nearby so I tried following you. I knew you were in no condition to fight another silpelit like yourself."

In no condition to argue her lack of blood finally got to her, and she collapsed.

She tilted her head as the fellow silpelit with shoulder length hair that called herself Leona ran away after someone fired a gun at her. After the momentary shock passed she sighed and looked down to the still barking Wanta.

"Oh please Wanta, not now. Thanks to you I can't chase after her to stop her. Well, Mayu will be happy that I found you at least."

A young foreign tall girl saw the cute small yellowish dog and squealed in delight, "Oooh sooo cute! May I hold him please?"

After biting her lip she nodded, "His name is Wanta, just be careful with him, he belongs to my best friend."

She bent down and picked him up, and hugged him, "Hiiii Wanta! My name is Kimi!"

Nana noticed that this girl, though foreign almost spoke fluently in Japanese, but it mattered little to her, "Um, I need to take him back to his friend now. She's worried."

A moment later the girl flushed red, "May I come with you for now? I'm a bit lost right now, and my parents are somewhere else for business here. If I could I'd like to use your telephone."

If her horns hadn't been covered up already as it is Nana was sure the girl would freak out and run away screaming, but if she followed her back to the Kaede House then she knew she'd see the new girl that Lucy had brought back to there.

"I-I, I don't think you..."

Kimi put Wanta back onto the ground and smiled, "I promise I'll be a good girl. I just want to find my way around Kamakura, that's all. If I could do it by myself with a phone I'll be fine. Please?"

Nana just couldn't say no to this young light brownish haired girl, "Fine, but please, don't scream if you see anything you might find weird."

The girl nodded and smiled, she immediately began following her.

Under her breath Nana groaned, "I gotta stop caving in to people."

"What was that lady?"

"Urr, nothing. And um, my name is Nana."

As if it weren't enough trouble for her as it was with the worry of this new murderous silpelit, now she had let this girl talk her into helping her. What an evening.


	9. Interrogation

**Chapter Nine: Interrogation**

_Tuesday_

_June 12th_

_5:00 P.M._

"I still can't believe all she did was tear up your jeans. Brandy, are you sure you are alright?"

After a scoff she nodded, "Yes daddy for the milonth time I fine! When can I go help little sis?"

Ralph glared at her a moment, "Not now. Amy made the right decision to leave you out of this. Leona could have really killed you just then. And now, you have to suffer with near rape in your head..."

Brandy frantically shook her head in disagreement, "I don't suffer for that! I'se shuffers only because I worries for my friend!"

Sadly he denied her request, "No Brandy, she is too dangerous to be near. I won't let her put you in anymore danger. If you die, your mother, no, ste-ma, would be angry with me, and I... I'd place my life on the line to bring down the one that killed you."

"Don't tink that way. I'm not dead... period. Amy my only friend daddy, I have to helps her!"

A man walks up behind her while scratching his head, "Sir, I could take responsibility for her. I owe it to you for saving my life."

"Dammit Vlint, I can't sacrifice anymore of my friends for the sake of stopping the diclonius. I just can't let Brandy go!"

He kneeled in front of Brandy and took her hand, "I will guard you with my life. You desire to protect your friend with yours, so I shalll help you protect yours with mine. Ralph sir, let her do this, so that she may be happy at least."

Brandy's heart skipped a beat at that moment, someone who understood the importance of this to her and was too willing to sacrifice himself.

"Ahh, thanks. Yeah daddy, it'll be worth it."

Seeing as how this wasn't really going the way he liked Ralph smiled lightly and gave his consent, "Looks like I can't stop you. Don't die on me Brandy, I'd never forgive either Amy or Vlint if you do."

Her hair flew about her as she shook her head somewhat joyously, "I won't daddy, Amy wouldn't let me die! I trust her."

Before he put any further thought into this he closed his eyes urged her to leave, "Go now, before I force you to stay here longer. Vlint... take care of my girl for me."

Brandy stopped for a moment and tears filled her eyes, "Daddy..."

"Go!"

Vlint stood up and put his hand on her shoulder and moved her away.

The overall emotions overwhelmed the teenager as the reality of the situation started to set in on her. Though she knew there was no turning back now the very idea that her possible death could hurt people was saddening.

Brandy didn't look back as they left the vicinity of the warehouse and into Kanagawa proper, what mattered now was that she would she be able to help her 'little sis'.

_7:40 p.m_

"Shh, I think she's waking Kouta."

"Oh, okay."

The room went silent suddenly as the realm of unconsciousness allowed her to open her eyes. It felt rather uncomfortable as her vision returned to her, though blurrily. As Amy's awareness came back to her she realized that there was something slightly cold right next to her ear and panic overtook her.

"Get away from me Leona!"

In front of her was a brown haired woman staring directly into her face worriedly.

She asked her a question in Japanese that Amy knew she couldn't understand.

Then she looked to her left from where the cold feeling came from and saw a vector floating near her head and another pink haired horned girl kneeling beside her, probably seventeen. And in response she tried withdrawing her own telekinetic limbs but nothing came. In fact she then realized her arms and legs were bound to a wooden chair.

"Let me go!" she cried out.

The woman standing in front of her backed away and changed languages, "So you are American. Thought as much. Who are you?"

She continued struggling to get away from the other silpelit's vector and the chair tipped over sideways.

"Well, tell us your intentions here at least girl." The brown haired woman asked.

Still uncomfortable with having a diclonius a mere four feet from her Amy tried to scuffle away.

"Kouta you're good with the girls it seems, you talk with her"

The man that was named Kouta cried out in confusion, "Me? But Yuka, she won't listen to me either!"

Finally the other girl spoke as she picked Amy's chair back up, "I'll do it, after all, we're alike."

"You're a murderer most likely. I'm nothing like you!" Amy cried out.

She slid in front of Amy and smiled, "No, I haven't ever killed anyone. But... you have."

Her eyes widened immediately as she remembered what she had done a short time ago.

"Do you hear a voice in your head? One that tells you to kill?"

She hung her head low as she realized her mistake, "They, they tried to rape me."

The girl frowned, "Though I can tell you aren't like the old Lucy I don't think I trust to not call you a murderer yet."

"I'm a monster. I've wanted to kill someone before. I almost killed him too, I would've, if I hadn't been shot."

"Oh well, a monster you are then. I'm just going to have to hand you over to the containment facility if you refuse to try to do what's right."

She hung her head low, "I want to be free of this pain of having to hide what I am, without becoming like Leona. I'm tired of all the pain in this world."

A low female voice came from behind her, "You'll never be free of pain. Not in this world."

Amy then felt a strange sensation, a faltering feeling that said that this new person was too a diclonius, but... it was faint.

"I know, but if I get a chance to kill Leona, then I will be able to live with that much less pain. If it means protecting Brandy..."

"I felt that about you earlier today. But I had to be sure. What is your name."

Amy noticed that the woman had just untied her arm bindings, and with her arms free she was also able to turn around some more.

"Why do you want to know my name?"

The woman behind her also had long pink hair, but instead of having twohorns all she had was two bony stubs in their place.

She glared at her but replied anyway, "So I can address you properly. If you so desire you can call me either Nyuu or Lucy, though Nyuu is long gone."

The somewhat dumb male then remarked, "Well I prefer Nyuu, it's sounds nicer."

Yuka smacked him, "Kouta! Her name _is _Lucy you know!"

"Sorry Yuka."

"Oh. I'm Amy. Um, may I ask?" Amy asked, staring intently at the stubs.

After looking to the side Lucy answered, "That was in the past. It no longer matters now, nor do I feel like sharing it. All that matters is that I am not the person I was then."

That didn't give Amy much to work with, but she knew better than to push, "Okay. Um, will you let me go after Leona now?"

Another girl's voice could be heard as she ran through the hall crying out, "Wanta's missing!"

The girl with short pink hair got up and ran out immediately.

"I don't know who Leona is, but I do not trust you enough yet to let you go so soon. As far as I know you just started murdering people" Lucy replied.

"Kouta I think Lucy can handle this matter by herself."

With a confused look on his face he just nodded and walked off with Yuka.

"Look! You can do whatever you want with me if you just let me stop Leona! She's dangerous I'm telling you and she needs to be stopped! I may be nothing more than a monster but she is much, much worse! If she isn't stopped... eventually she'll find a way to murder everyone we know!"

"That would be quite bad. Obviously she is the worse threat, but tell me do you have any idea how to stop her if you do find her?" Lucy remarked with an underlying tone of concern.

Already knowing her own answer to this Amy exclaimed, "I'll kill her if I have to! I can do it too!"

"What makes you so sure that you can? I'm assuming you've faced her in combat before, and you didn't win! Dammit don't be so stupid! If I still had my vectors I'm quite sure that I'd be at least as strong as your vile Leona. Once Nana gets back we'll do some training. Once you can defeat me in single combat without your vectors then I'll let you go after her."

Amy gasped and remarked, "What?! I can't fight you!"

"You choose when you feel ready to fight me, after a day of training to assess your current level of skill." She shrugged as she sat on the nearby futon.

"That's not why I can't fight you! You haven't done anything worth my fighting you!"

Lucy then smiled lightly as her head lowered, "If you don't, I'll kill you. And when you do fight me... your life will be on the line."

"You really aren't giving me any choice in the matter are you? I thought they said you stopped killing people!" She cried out.

"No I'm not, and I have."

Feeling defeated Amy slumped in her chair and began to think about what she'd do.

"Thank you anyways for your help. We'll just ask someone else if they've seen her." Vlint bowed graciously to the man who had tried to help.

Brandy simply sighed as the friendly resident walked away.

"Well Brandy, that was the tenth person we've asked already if they've seen your friend in this area. Apparently she hasn't appeared in this part of town yet, I guess we should move somewhere else by now." Vlint remarked as he also stared somewhat longingly at a nearby food vendor.

She took a thousand yen bill from her pocket and gave it to him, sighing yet again.

"Thanks Ms. Lipscomb! Um, do you want anything?"

"I not hunger now. When you fins eating we continue searching here."

Nodding he ran off to the vendor and bought some eel to help quell his hunger.

Brandy walked off a distance until she came across a mature woman that had appeared as though she were recovering from shock.

"Um, I don't speak your language, but if you understand me I'd like to ask you a few questions." She stated as plainly as she could while trying to look the woman in the eyes.

The woman replied, but in Japanese, and sounding upset.

"Please calm down! I don't understand you."

With some shredded eel dangling from his mouth he turned around and saw that Brandy had already started talking to the residents again, so he ran over to help.

After slurping up the last bit of eel he started translating, "She says she found the corpse of her next door neighbor, mostly chewed up."

"Ooh, dats bad. Sonds familiar tho. Um, chewed up how exactleh?"

Vlint translated again for her. After a few frantic remarks from the frantic woman he replied.

"Actual bite marks and large chunks of his flesh were missing. He was also partially skinned. Apparently he suffered a bit before dying."

"Where do she an her neighbor live?"

"Why do you want to know Brandy?"

She replied, "Leona did this. I'm sure of it."

"So? I thought we were looking for Amy, not that murderous bitch Leona!"

Sensing that they weren't going to be of much help she ran off.

After a looking at each other they ran after her in an effort to calm her down.

Vlint grabbed the woman by her shoulders and held her tight until she stopped shaking.

With a few words he was able to get her to breath normally again and point to the direction of her neighbor's house.

Then they helped her get to her home and promised her that they'd see that things were handled properly, including, if they could, avenge him.

"Now Brandy I ask you again, I thought we were looking for Amy, not that monster Leona!"

"Dat no question. But we are looking for Amy. Little sis is looking to stop Leona herself, and if we can find Leona, we will find Amy. Depending on how soon this person died will help determine how far behind Leona we are."

To him it just got worse and worse the more she said, though mostly true, "To go after Leona is just like asking to be killed! It's suicidal!"

"You said that you'd protect me with your life didn't you?"

"Yes I did, but that was if Leona or Amy tried to kill you."

She simply smiled, "I want to protect little sis with mine. I need to help her, and to help her by finding Leona is the way I have to do that. It's easier to find Leona than it is to find my little sis. Amy won't let me die, not if she is near Leona herself, and I know how to protect myself if she isn't. Again, by the time we find Leona, Amy will likely be there too."

Vlint shook his head as he realized that Brandy wasn't going to let anything stop her, and unfortunately for him, this orange haired girl was very stubborn about this.

"Fine, we'll look for Leona then. But don't be reckless! I don't want you jumping into anything that you know could get us both killed unnecessarily."

With a bright smile she hugged him out of impulse.

"I may be dummy, but I no stupid. Haha."

Yuka gawked at the newcomer as Nana brought her into the house.

"Another girl? Great, just great. What is it this time? Abandoned, transfer student, homeless, or just lost?"

The girl shook her head and explained in nearly perfect Japanese, "I'm just sorta lost. Oh and please call me Kimi."

Mayu cried out in excitement when she saw Wanta come trotting in the hall towards her, "You found Wanta for me! Thank you Nana, you're the best!"

"Um, yeah you're welcome Mayu. It was more of a coincidence that I found him when I did. Umphh!"

In her gratitude Mayu had pounced on Nana and hugged her tight, knocking her to the floor, and as a result of falling backwards Nana's prosthetic left leg popped off.

Never having gotten used to the sight Mayu freaked out momentarily before helping her put it back on.

"Whoa, now that is strange. Not creepy, just strange. Must suck having had lost your leg."

The pink haired girl laughed nervously as her leg snapped back into place, "Yeah, uh it sorta does. The pain has long since passed though. Hehe. Um, Yuka, could you just take Kimi to the phone? She wants to use it to help herself find her way around Kamakura."

"Oh, okay, as long as she doesn't have to stay here for long. Come on Kimi, the phone is this way."

After the two of them were outta sight Nana got back up.

"Hey Mayu? Where is Lucy right now?"

Her friend replied, "She's in her room with the new girl. Same as before really."

"Thanks I really have to tak to her about this new problem we have. Um, but don't worry about it Mayu, it doesn't concern us yet."

"Oh. Okay. But thanks for finding Wanta for me Nana, again."

"Um, and Mayu, you're welcome." Nana added as she walked off to Lucy's room. Mayu smiled as she began playing with Wanta.

"Have you decided yet Amy?" Lucy asked as she picked at her nails a bit.

Amy nodded.

"So you will fight or will you die?"

Knock, knock

"Come on in."

Nana slid open the door and stepped in. After a deep breath she started explaining why she was there.

"Lucy! I met this diclonius girl that could possibly be worse than what you have been! She, she kills people somewhat for the fun of it! She eats them! S-she torture's people too! I almost had her, but then someone helped her a-and she escaped!"

Her eyes widened slightly at this news, but stayed rather calm, "Did you see how she fights?"

"She wouldn't fight me. So I got up close and took out her vectors first. At least she can't use them for a couple hours now. But, she still is going to kill people!"

Amy finally spoke up, "I have. And if this is what it takes to stop Leona for good, then I will fight you. Leona is a strong fighter, I probably shouldn't have been able to stand up against her as well as I did."

"You're going to fight Lucy? But… Lucy you don't have your vectors anymore!"

She smiled lightly, "Do I need them?"

"Not always."

"Exactly. I can handle this. Amy, you have made a good decision. If you can beat me, then you'll be able to go after Leona again. Until we fight, Nana, I want you to continue to keep an eye for the silpelit, hopefully you can stop her first."

Nana nodded, "Of course, but, I don't think I'll be able to."

"Just do what you can. You didn't stop me either. So don't worry."

"That..., doesn't make me feel much better."

As Lucy got up to undo the ties around Amy's legs Kimi passed by the room as she returned from using the phone and saw the horn stubs. Instead of what they would have expected to be the normal reaction from a regular thirteen year old teenager she pointed out how cute she thought they were, "Aww, you used ta have cute horns!"

Then she looked at Amy, "And you, I like how your hair matches your horns, makes them hard to see. Almost like cute neko ears!"

Lucy's eyes widened as she turned around and saw the unfamiliar girl smiling, "Aren't you afraid of us?"

Almost immediately she found the girl touching her horns out of curiousity, "Naw I'm weird like that. I like creepy stuff like that, if you call horns creepy. Wow, and they're real!"

Slightly aggravated Lucy pushed the girl off of her, "Gah, they aren't something you're supposed to like!"

Amy then commented on something she had noticed about the girl, "You're switching in and out of Japanese quite readily."

"It's fun to. And it's easier for me to do this then to ask if they can speak American, or in your case, Japanese! Oh and my name is Kimi! Hey Nana, you were right when you said this place is strange. I love it!"

"Um, I guess that's nice..."

Lucy growled lightly, "You shouldn't associate with me. You don't even know if I'm even trustworthy."

She stuck out her tongue rebeliously, "Yeah, yeah, don't trust strangers. Well, what's your name then lady?"

"That's not the point!"

"Her name is Lucy." Nana answered.

"Well then Lucy, I'm not as foolish as I may seem. And don't treat me like I'm just another little kid, cause I'm not dammit. Sure I may cry alot, but it's cuz there's alot to cry for. Besides," she then smiles, "I like making friends."

"Well, you are certainly interesting. Tell me then Kimi, why do you want to be friends with someone who you know nothing about?"

"Simple, it seems like you need at least one more friend, even if it is a thirteen year old emo girl from the states!"

"Hmph, very well then, you may try. Gah, what has this place come to?"

Nana laughed as Kimi continued to feel the horns. It certainly wasn't the worst way to meet new people.

_10:00 P.M._

"Doctor Aizawa-san, the results of your research never cease to amaze me. With all of what you've mentioned today we're sure to develop more suitable artificial wombs!" One of her collegues remarked as Doctor Suziyaka Aizawa left the lecture hall.

She nodded and smiled as she attempted to ignore him.

It had been a long day before her lecture, and all she wanted to do now was to get back home to her husband Ebisu. And yet to do that she had to first leave her uniform in her locker and fill out a bunch of various forms of paperwork, of which she was getting quite tired of doing.

Of course it didn't much help that her colleague had kept following her and prodding her with unceasing questions about her work and research.

"Tell me Doctor-san, why are you so keen on your research?", he asked as she neared the women's changing room.

She sighed and looked to him, "If I tell you Ken-kun, will you leave me alone when I finish?"

He smiled as he stretched back and replied, "Sure thing Doctor Aizawa-san, of course I will!"

"I lost two brothers and my daughter to early conception and improper incubation facilities. I'm trying to make sure that mothers never have to lose their children again due to premature birthing. My research on artificial wombs and real wombs will help prevent any further mishaps." Suziyaka explained as she put her hand against the door.

With a saddened expression he looked away and let her be.

Once again she sighed, that had happened a long time ago for her, it was merely motivation for her now, it bore little weight now.

Suziyaka stepped into the changing room and locked the door behind her like she always did for the past seven years. It was a paranoid habit of her really, but she always had been quite uncomfortable changing in front of more people than she had to, including her husband.

The 210 meters from the door to her locker felt agonizingly distant for some reason today for her, but then again it was probably just her nerves being tense after her long day of working.

Once she got to her designated locker she reassured herself by saying, "I'm just a bit anxious that's all, there isn't anything to worry about. Yeah that's it."

After going through her normal series of lock combinations, as it was difficult for her to remember which combination went where, she opened her locker and began to take off her lab coat.

Just as she put the coat on the door hook a serrated knife was press tightly against her jugular and a soft hand covered her mouth.

Inside, because she could not open her mouth, she screamed.

The person who was holding her then spoke in American, "I need you to work with me for a bit Doctor. And I know you understand what I'm saying, I've seen some of your work. Who knew that you too were in Kamakura? Convenient really."

It was apparent to her that her captor was a woman by the sound of her voice, but it didn't really matter to her much right now.

Suziyaka let out a muffled cry.

"Now, now, Doctor Aizawa, if you refuse to be quiet I can't let go of you. I need your help with something rather important. Just as I am sure I can help you. Bite my hand if you will not work with me a while."

She thought a moment of all she stood to lose if she were to die now. With that she realized that she could not afford to die yet, as much as she did not wish to die.

After a minute had passed of not being bitten by the doctor the captor remarked, "Good, I much prefer you alive. I have much information I need to share with you. Alright, I'm going to let go of your mouth now, you can talk. If you scream though, I'll kill you on the spot."

Her hand pulled away from Suziyaka's mouth then, allowing her to speak.

"What do you want with me anyway?"

"I'm glad you asked, I need you to carry on the work of the late Dr. Lucille Plim and use it to recreate the wombs of those who have lost theirs. No one else has the knowledge of how to do this anymore other than me, and I intend to change that by sharing her research with you Dr. Aizawa."

She scoffed in disbelief, "That isn't possible yet! We're years away from that kind of technology!"

"I promise you that if you help with this you'll have all the proof you need that implanting and regenerating wombs is something that we are able to do today."

The knife pulled away from her neck, "Promise me that you'll help and I'll stay out of sight of those who know you well. I Only want to be sure that Dr. Plim's research doesn't die with me."

Suziyaka turned around to see a tall auburn haired woman and noticed the sincerity in her eyes, "I'll do it, I promise that I'll use my knowledge to further incubation technology and womb implantation. Where do you want me to meet you after I've checked out?"

The woman smiled, "I'll meet you on my own, don't worry about finding me. Good doctor, we'll start working together real soon."


	10. Martyr

**Chapter Ten: Martyr**

_Thursday_

_June 14th_

_11:00 a.m._

Seeing as how Leona was about to wake after having lost so much blood Yutari began to plead with Wendy, "Wendy-sama! Please, won't you let me leave now?"

"Never. Not by my say so. And I don't have any say on your freedom. Only my sister, our master, has any say on this!"

Despite the tears coming from her eyes Wendy ignored her further pleas.

Wendy then continued, explaining things, "It is only a matter of time Yutari, no matter how much I feel you may deserve life, before you usefulness to Leona runs out and will likely kill you. If not, at that time, and at that time only will you be free... only to be killed by her later. I'm sorry though, but we deserve only death for our tresspasses on her goal of a creating a new world, a world that she desires. Even then, if she so desires she can give us very tortous deaths the moment she wakes. If you want to live longer though, I suggest that you make yourself more useful."

After blinking a moment Leona jumped up and whipped about, only to realize that she had been dreaming, "Fuck, I hate dreams. Never can tell when they aren't real."

"Master Leona! You're awake!" Wendy exclaimed.

Leona groaned at Wendy consistantly calling her mast, but cared to do nothing more at the moment, for one, her arm hurt like hell, and for two, Wendy was the one who had chosen to stay with her.

She then looked to where she had been sleeping and saw six bags of blood lying on the ground, two of which had been depleted.

"Yeah, I"m up. Foolish Dakota, still letting me live like that. She could have at least done a better job at fixing up my arm!"

Yutari started crying for fear of further reprisal.

"Dakota hasn't come back yet. I don't think she will either. It's been over a day now since we've seen her last. I gave you the blood, and Yutari here says she did her best with your arm."

After a slight cough Leona started laughing, "Hahaha, wow, she finally ditched us. Hahaha, she's sooo dead! Oh, and Wendy, haaa, thanks for the blood. And plenty left to eat, smaarrt."

"Um, sister. I should tell you that you've been out about a day and a half now. I'm sorry to have not woken you sooner, for I know how you hate wasting time when you're on a task."

"I lost a lot of blood okay, I fucking would have been out longer or dead if you hadn't helped me. Not that I really care. Damn, my arm hurts so fucking much! Yutari!"

Cowering Yutari responded, "Ui Master?"

"How soon do you think I'll be able to use it again? Tell me the truth or I'll find myself a new translator."

At that moment Wendy took a long glance at the bags of blood and then ran off to throw up, still weary of the sight.

"Please don't kill me Ojousama! I tried to fix up your arm as well as I could!"

Leona leered, and with her good arm, grabbed the girl by the throat, digging her nails into her neck, "I live for genuine fear like that. Being the bitch I am, I'm gonna try out another method of torture I've thought out on you. Constriction. That is, unless you give me your estimate on when I can use my arm properly."

She sobbed as she squirmed with the pain, "I-it may not be usable anymore. I'm sorry! Please don't kill me!"

"That's all I wanted to hear girl. But I'm still feeling bitchy, hmm, what shall I do this time?"

Using a sole vector she shoved Yutari down to the ground and jabbed two fingers up under her ribcage, not yet piercing her flesh, but near it's tearing point.

In desperation Yutari tried hitting Leona back, but because of how much fear she felt most of her strength was sapped from her attacks, "Nooo! Let me goo!!"

Laughing Leona tore through the layer of flesh and muscle just beneath her ribcage and then extended her fingers to where they were gripping two rib bones.

"HAHA! Can you feel the pain now Yutari!! Don't you just wish that the pain would stop already? Heh, heh, not on your life!"

To prevent any furthered resistance Leona used her vectors to pin Yutari's limbs to the ground just as the youth screamed.

Before she did any more to the poor youth she leaned foward to whisper into her ear, "Don't worry, you won't die. I want to make your life as miserable as I possibly can for now, and besides... your screams are far too interesting."

She then licked her ear and pulled her fingers downwards and out, breaking the two rib bones.

"Kyaaa!!!" Yutari cried out as a stream of tears lined the sides of her face.

"Ahh, pain becomes you,a sniveling child such as you, only deserves pain for her pointless cowardess!"

Then Wendy hobbled back in and turned paler at the sight of the girl's torture.

"Couldn't you have waited sister? Isn't time to start to look for this Director person again?" She asked as she tried to look away from the sight that was making her weary again.

The younger sister blinked momentarily and got up, "You're absolutely correct! You know that woman lied to me! She said he'd find us, not the other way around!"

"There were the four that had been released to chase after you..."

"And one that had stolen you from me! Yes I remember that. God! Look, they were meant to see if I had what it took to even see this Director person. They didn't give a damn what anyone wanted, they just wanted to have pure fun. Elsewise, other than the fact they stole you from me, I'd have asked them to joing me in creating a Diclonius world!"

"They never did tell you how to give me your DNA..."

"Shut up! I don't care, I'll figure it out somehow dammit! C'mon let's just go! Do a quick patch up on translater girl there and carry her along with us for now, we've got ourselves a problem to take care of!" Leona barked as she walked back out into the daylight.

Merely nodding Wendy held herself together long enough to do as her sister ordered her to do, "Yes master."

_1:00 p.m._

"Where is that fool soldier off to this time?" Asked the commander of this SAT as he boarded the helicopter again.

After lighting up another cigarette the other member of this particular three man team replied, "You know Zentoro, always wanting to get all the credit. Look at him though, he only has one kill under his belt!"

"Come on! You know its dangerous right now out there! We're not supposed to go out anywhere alone when a silpelit is out there killing all that she can find! If we're going to capture her alive, we all have to work together and stay alive ourselves!"

The other one shrugged, "I'm not the one out there alone, I couldn't stop that fool if I tried. I'm going to guess though he is near knowing the kind of man he is."

The commander nodded, there was a well known house of ill repute nearby, and knowing Zentoro's sexual appetite he would likely find his way there. All he could really do now was sigh and wait for the fool to return.

"Once he returns I'm gonna wipe the ground with his foolish ass for running off by himself!"

The smoker shrugged and breathed in his cigarette deeply, not really caring what happened to him.

On his waist the commander's walkie-talkie beeped and then he got a notice from another unit, "Commander Uligara, we have learned that Leona was last spotted near the Kaede House before disappearing again from satellite view. Please assemble your team and head in that general direction."

"Hmm? Damn. I had hoped to be able to get in another cigarette before we had to move again." He snapped his wrist and dropped the cigerette onto the ground and stamped it to put it out, upset that he had been interrupted for another mission to find that silpelit Leona again.

The commander let out a laugh at the man's expense and slapped his visor down as they got ready to set out.

With another shrug the soldier calmed down and got his high power rifles ready, "I'm going to guess that you want to find Zentoro first then. Not that it matters to me if we do."

"Ken don't be a fool, we stand more of a chance together as a whole team than fragmented. We must find Zentoro first, whether the fool got himself killed or not!" He lectured angrily.

Another shrug, "We find him then. No big deal. Rather find him then die at that monster's hands anyway."

"This is pointless trying to argue with one as obstinate as you! Grr..."

By Ken's previous remark to where Zentoro was likely at they headed off towards the direction of the house of hedonistic pleasures.

The young member of the SAT had a higher purpose in mind when he set off towards the Pittokuru Rumika, and it wasn't the lovely women that stayed there. He had gotten some news from a friend of his that they saw a woman of Leona's description go into this facility under an hour ago, a source that he trusted with his life. Even though all of the women that where here were indeed quite alluring they were unable to distract him from his true goal.

Zentoro, ever since he learned of the diclonius and silpelit, had always had a zeal in him to find any of their kind and try to kill them on the spot. He was both afraid of their kind and believed that they should never have even been born. With only one four year old silpelit monster kill under his belt though he was indeed very inexperienced in this.

Of course because of his intense hatred of diclonius he was also very, very reckless, for instance, he hadn't noticed that none in this racy place were even the slightest bit concerned as he walked through the lobby of the building in full military gear. He only was focused on locating the one woman that they identified as a silpelit, not the lesser details.

Then a tall seductive woman approached him smiling brightly as she pressed herself against him, "Hello soldier... have you come to relax with one of my girls? Or do you seek other pleasures?"

Seeing as he seemed to not like the current option the woman offered another choice, "You seek some of our male companionship services here? We have that service here if you'd prefer. You cannot have our best man though, he is currently occupied with our latest visitor..."

He tried to shrug her away as he plowed forwards through the room towards a set of stairs.

"Oh... I see! You wish to have the women come to your room upstairs!Random selection is a popular choice."

He growled and pushed past her as he went upstairs and then heard a woman playing dark classical music on a nearby piano. Curious this time he went towards the ominous music he heard.

The music intesified the closer he got to it. As he turned a corner he saw the legs of a grand piano underneath the several thick strips of cloth that made up a doorway. He pushed the curtain aside and entered the room.

At the piano was a small naked woman with red hair, a bandage around her left arm, and a dark smile covering her face. He also saw that she was playing the piano with only one hand.

For a brief moment he took the time to notice her surroundings, a fresh large blood stain in the rug nearby, a naked and decaptitated man with some of his blood veins pulled out, and most importantly the blood on the ivory keys of the piano that she was playing.

His eyes widened in realization that this woman, the red haired vixen, was indeed the murderous wretch he had been searching for, and in this moment he aimed his gun at her and it was thrust out of his hands by what he knew had to be her secret weapons.

"I was wondering who it was that would come when I charmed that man into telling the military where I was, I must admit though, I had expected more. Mmm, you do you tasty though."

Barely understanding any English he was only able to grasps a few basic words, but indeed he realized that from the tone of her voice, she had planned this encounter. Unafraid though Zentoro backed up further and pulled out another high powered gun and aimed it at her forehead and pulled the trigger.

The gunshot was intercepted not by vectors but by the body of the fallen man. Before the young soldier could get off another round with his secondary rifle the decapitated corspe was thrust against him, forcing him to the ground.

"Shimatta! Baita monshi!"

He had just cursed her to die in agony, just like she had caused many otherst to die similarily.

The girl yawned as she used her secondary arms to lock him into a chokehold. As she straddled his hips with her own she took off his headgear and leaned in close.

"Tell me, why are you so unafraid of me? Is it the possible bounty I might have on my head? Is it because you hate me that much? Or is it simply because of what I am, a higher level of human, destined to replace you and your filth? Is your ability to face me without fear bravery, or ignorance?"

With her good arm she gripped his jaw tightly and relaxed her telekinetic grip on him enough for him to attempt a reply.

"Go ahead, try to answer me..."

He gurgled out some spit in an attempt to spite her.

Her eyes glinted a flash of enjoyment as she then garnered up a small amount of phlegm into her throat before regurgitating it slightly to spit it into his face. The phlegm filled spit slid down his face slowly.

"I'll do it again if you don't talk, next time though, it'll go into your throat as I hold your mouth open! Haha, and believe me, I have the patience of the dead when it comes to torture, I can wait as long as I need for what you have to tell!"

Zentoro, furious more then ever at her mere existance mustered up what little english he knew and cursed her out, "Fucking Bitch! Death!"

"Well, you hate me that much it seems. Normally I'd prefer fear over anger, but today, I'm feeling the need of something different, almost why I came here today. Exactly how much do you hate me, hmm?"

Using all the strength he had he pulled his neck back out of her grip, tearing apart his jaw, and snapped his neck forwards to smash his forehead against her's. Being faster in reaction than he, she lifted her head higher, softening the impact greatly, leaving only a painful bruise on her forehead.

Cursing Leona felt her forehead and retaliated in kind by jabbing the palm of her right hand against his ribcage, hard enough to break several rib bones, despite the armor encasing it.

The young soldier merely grunted with the pain as he continued glowering at her.

"Fine, you want a chance at me huh? I'm willing to give you a chance. Ahh, if only you would tell me your name first. Maybe you'll understand this... Houmei!"

Under a renewed zeal against the mitochondria known of as diclonius he felt he needed to identify himself, "Naikou gozen ko-rudo Echari Zentoro! Monshi!"

"Zentoro Echari huh?" She then stood up and released him from her grip. "Then come at me with all your fury, see if you can fucking kill me!"

Groaning with the pain in his chest the soldier got back up and pulled two knives from his ankle holsters.

Seeing her leering smile on her face he charged towards her, knives swinging wildly.

First one knife came towards her shattered left shoulderblade and then the other slashed sideways towards her throat. Leona countered by deflecting his right wrist with her right arm, and kicking her right leg upwards, sending the knife in his left flying into a nearby wall.

"Hah. A foolish attack. Had I used my 'arms' you'd have lost both your arms and a leg. You'll have one more chance to injure me again, better make it count, because you don't get another!"

She stepped backwards allowing the soldier to regain his composure before he decided to attack her again.

Zentoro had one last trick up his sleeve it seemed, as he put additional pressure on both of his boots through his heels, forcing two blades to poke out from the soles of the boots.

In his efforts to kill her in one final strike Zentoro tried to distract her by aiming his knife to be plunged into her heart as he swung his foot toward her neck, hoping for either attack to suceed. Leona surprised him by taking the knife that was aimed for her neck with the palm of her right hand and avoiding the other knife by sliding to her right.

"Unn, that hurts, but guess what, you get to die now... whether you're ready... or not!" She declared proudly.

Before he could even blink Leona tore his heart from his chest with her vectors and shoved it into his face, letting him see her final victory over the soldier as she then crushed it.

The last sound he heard was one of the female prostitutes screaming in terror.

As the madame of the Pittokuro Rumika approached them sensuously they heard a blood curdling scream come from upstairs.

"What's going on? I just sent Dela up there a moment ago!" The proprietor cried out.

Both members of the SAT squad just looked at each other and nodded, it already sounded like something that they needed to take care of.

Commander Uligara and Lieutenant Ken ran off towards the stairwell weapons readied.

"Do you think it's her Commander? If it is her then that girl will be dead before we even get up those stairs!" The lieutenant remarked, not really wanting to find out.

He didn't get any reply, so he reluctantly followed his superior up the stairs.

She smiled as she saw the dead prostitute severed by the taut piano strings, she only wished she had more time for better torture.

Leona looked at the damage the knife made to her good hand and sighed, knowing that it would be a day or so before she'd have proper function from it, oddly enough the knife just slid between two of her hand bones.

"Ahh... a good fuck that was. Still though, that doesn't get me to this Director person I've heard so much about. Maybe I should've kept him alive... No, he would've fought me the entire time, not worth the effort."

Leona sucked the blood from off her hand before she went to a nearby wall and used her vectors to carve out a hole large enough for her to jump through.

Before the gun was even fired she heard the clacking sound of the trigger clicking in place, and leapt through the hole, avoiding the rifle fire.

She rolled onto the ground outside a story below, and growled, not at the fact she was attacked, but the fact that she was caught off guard.

"Fuck! That's not how I want to meet up with this Director bastard!"

She swung around as she got on her feet to see who attacked her, and saw two SAT soldiers running up to the hole she had made.

The man on the left shouted out to her, "Leona! You cannot win here! Give up now and you'll suffer less under the watch of Director Kakuzawa!"

"FOOL!" She cried out as she reached for a nearby parked car with her vectors and lifted it into the air.

Seeing the car flying towards them the lieutenant shoved his commander out of the way of the oncoming vehicle. The car crashed through the wall and broke the piano as it landed.

Commander Uligara lifted his head and gawked at the destruction that had nearly killed him and his lieutenant, "Damn..."

Leona was quickly out of sight after she noticed the SAT helicopter in the distance.

'Just need to get the guy who flys that thing to take me to the one I want now. Yeah...'

In a few minutes, with the assistance of her other arms, she was standing near the helicopter.

Her eyes widened when she felt the presense of another diclonius close by. When she looked into the open hatch of the chopper she saw three people standing there waiting for her.

"You will come with us, whether you like it or not Leona, or would you prefer to lose both your sister and your life?" Doctor Arakawa remarked bluntly as she gestured towards their bound and gagged passenger, Wendy.

Mitsuki giggled as she wrapped Leona with a single vector due to her close proximity to the older woman.

"Get the fuck off me you miserable child. I'll not play your game!" Leona roared as she reciprocated with her own vector's, forcing Mitsuki to let go of her.

Shaking her head Arakawa made another mark on her clipboard, "Director Kakuzawa wants to meet you alive, but... if you refuse to come with us we may have little other choice. Then again, you are a mere silpelit, it wouldn't be of too great of a loss if you die. Are you sure you wish to fight this?"

"Ha! I'd lose against this child, I'm not stupid! Then again, all I'd have to do is kill you, her caretaker and then convince her to join my fight against your kind!"

Arakawa rolled her eyes at the boldness of her remark, "#42 wouldn't give you a chance at killing me, at the very least she'd be the one to kill me first."

In a bold move Wendy slammed herself against the scientist, knocking her on top of the child. Leona, seeing an opprotunity here grabbed Wendy and tossed her onto the grass.

After leaping outside Leona laughed, "No one controls Leona the Wretched One!"

"Aha! Finally! A bit of progress is in sight! I don't know about you but I like how this is turning out better than I hoped. Dr. Cummings, your friend's research is ingenius! A shame that Dr. Plim isn't alive anymore, or this would go a lot faster." Suziyaka congratulated as she completed another sucessful test.

Dakota kept her eyes on her work as she continued adding to the machine her late friend had designed for one specific purpose, creating wombs. She needed to do this as soon as possible, lest Leona finds her first and ruin the purpose of her even coming here.

WIth some concern for her captor/co-worker, Dr. Aizawa approached her, "You don't need to overwork yourself. Why don't you take a couple of hours to sleep so you can focus more?"

Anger crept over the auburn haired woman, and with a flick of her wrist she had a switchknife open in her left hand.

"Work!"

Seeing as how the woman wanted no actual help Dr. Aizawa backed away and sat back at the computer, sorely disappointed.

Then the lab phone rang, but instead of letting it get answered Dakota swung the knife towards it and cut the line. She was to have no more distractions until her task was finished.

A flash of memory ran through the young doctor's head as she worked on the device. It was another memory of when she was back in college with Lucil.

"Dakota, do you often wonder what it'd be like to be a famous doctor like our proffessor is? I do. I want to do something that will help all of society, something big!"

She shook her head, both in her daydream and in real life, "No. I just want to be a local gynecologist. I want to help people yes, but I don't really like the idea of getting a lot of attention."

Lucil laughed, "Ever the loner, predictable. How about this then, you can help me do something that will make me be known to the world while you lay low?"

"Haha! Well, we have to graduate first! But... I like it. If you need my help with what you research after college, I'll be glad to do it. Just don't do anything stupid."

After slapping her back Lucil replied, "It's a deal! I promise to remember you after college as long as you help me and stay my friend!"

"Fine."

The confirmation sounds that came from the device shook her out of her recollections.

The other doctor turned to see what was going on and saw a small animal womb start to take shape in the dome of the device, "It's working!"

"Nearly, but we still haven't gotten the right type of womb made. I still have to work more on it."

Those words saddened Dr. Aizawa, despite the woman being her captor, but saw a glimmer of a smile on her face, a sure sign that this was almost over.

"Wendy, run! I don't need you to get in my damn way!"

Unfortunately for the sisters Mitsuki recovered sooner then they both thought she would.

She got up onto her feet and she laughed in the most disturbing of ways as she accepted this as a game, "My turn! Kakakakakaka! Your Onesan now be mine!"

Before Wendy ran out of #42's vector range she was reeled back into the helicopter.

"Damn child! You want me not my damn sister! Leave my fucking sister alone!"

The researcher put another note onto her clipboard as she then comment, "So you do have a human weakness. Indeed. #42, please keep a close watch on her Oneesan. We chose our bait well..."

"Hehe. You play now Leona."

Noticing that they had Leona on the helicopter Arakawa gave the order to take off to the pilot.

Both the intial shock of immediate take off and the sound of rifle fire caused Leona to fall off the helicopter before the bay door raised up and closed.

Finding herself on the ground, and not in the air going towards Director Kakuzawa like she should have been, Leona got all the more ticked at the situation.

On the helicopter the pilot asked if he should land again, but Arakawa denied that by explaining, "Now that we have this girl Leona will most certainly come to us. Fly towards the Diclonius Research Institute."

Matters only got worse for Leona when the two soldiers that she had left at the whore house had begun to approach her.

She turned to face them and readied herself for assault.

And then her eyes turned blood red.


	11. Uneven Ground

**Chapter Eleven: Uneven Ground**

_Thursday_

_June 14th_

_5:00 p.m._

With a bit of blood on the side of her lip the albino girl got back up from her recent fall and braced herself for her trainer's next attack.

Lucy, deciding it was time for training to end for the day, straightened herself up and walked back towards the Kaede House.

After wiping the blood off her lip, she ran up to the older diclonius.

As Amy approached her Lucy remarked, "So, have you made your decision yet?"

Breath slightly ragged the girl nodded and replied, "Yes I have."

"And that decision is?"

"I'm going to fight you today, no matter the cost. I'll prove I'm ready to take on Leona."

A glimmer of a smile could be seen across Lucy's face as the challenge was accepted.

"An hour from now for rest then. Remember, if you don't defeat me, you'll die. Otherwise, I'll help you find this woman you need when you win."

"Erm, thanks... I just wish my life weren't at stake to do this..., but I won't back down."

Lucy glanced into the youth's eyes in an effort to read into her thoughts and smiled, "Eat and rest up, I don't want you to die for lack of energy. Your friend would be most disappointed in you if you die like that."

Amy groaned and pulled a sheet over her skin as she replied, "I have no intention of getting killed anytime soon, not until I have stopped Leona from hurting people that I care about."

"Who do you care about... Amy? Anyone other than your friend?"

Her eyes sank somewhat as she then lied, "I don't care about anyone other than her. Brandy is the only one I care about."

Lucy glared somewhat, but stayed her hand to make another statement, "So you love her."

Amy shifted her head up to look at the expression on her face, and found only seriousness, "N-no! I don't love her! She's just the only one who tries to be my friend! We're friends, that's it!"

With a smirk added to a still serious face she replied, "Friends love each other too. Now tell me the truth, who else do you care for?"

"Ah..." She shook a little under Lucy's sarcastic gaze, after a moment she resigned, "Someone who I live with back in the states, she... gave me a place to live."

Satisfied she pushed Amy into her room and smiled, "You have now two hours to sleep, don't waste them. You can sleep on my futon for the better sleep."

Eyes wide in confusion as she found herself on the floor suddenly Amy merely nodded in surprise. Lucy shut the door grate and left her alone to rest. It wasn't long before Amy was asleep, despite all that was rushing through her mind then.

Her guardian groaned when they followed the stories of butchered bodies to a local den of prostitution; they were nowhere near where a young innocent child like Brandy should be. Thankfully, for him, this place was practically inaccessible due to the police having sealed it off recently for investigation purposes. Not that it made him feel much better, as it meant that there was a likely chance that a criminal still was in the vicinity. Yet, despite his many protests against her coming here, she nearly dragged him along with her to the dreary location.

Somewhat he had hoped that Brandy would get distracted like she usually did on her way there, but not even a snack vendor deterred her. How was he going to explain to his boss that she deliberately went to a place like this?

As they stopped in front of the building he protested once again, "C'mon Ms. Lipscomb! You don't want to be near a place like this, especially not when a murderer like Leona might be nearby! Is Amy really worth all this?"

Her only reply was this, "She's my little sis." As though that was an answer.

Vlint groaned, "Not really... she's not related to you for one... let alone younger..."

"Imma senoir she's a junoir! She my little sis grade-wise!"

"Okay, for one it's pronounced junior and senior, not junoir or senoir... Ah never mind... You two are close friends at least... Just... don't get in much trouble please?" He shook his head in surrender.

Giggling she took his arm and lowered him to her level, "You're too easy Vlinty! Teehee, you want to protect me, but at same time you want me to find Amy and be happy... Hehe. You... like me..."

"Urm, hey... that's not right! I'm too old to like you! Me, I'm 21! You're barely 17! I want you to be happy because your father is my friend! I protect you to help you be happy!" He wailed.

With a smirk she let him go and turned to face a police officer, "Have you seen my friend nearby? She has white hair, pale... soft... skin and pink eyes."

Not understanding a word she said the man turned around and looked at her with a confused expression across his face.

Somehow this was exactly what he had expected she would do once finished toying with him, so he sighed and did a rough translation for the girl who knows more than her carefree appearance would let on.

Unsurprisingly the officer shrugged upon hearing the description Vlint provided to him. In a place like this, it is hard to not remember seeing a girl like that.

Before Vlint had a chance to explain to Brandy that the officer hadn't seen Amy, the overactive girl popped out yet another question, as though she expected as much.

"Can you says what went on in there? Please tell me as much as you can tell me!"

'Slow down girl!' He thought, but relayed his rough translation with little delay.

After several hand gestures and facial expressions the police officer relayed his sketch of the scene he was allowed to release to the public.

Not quite getting what he heard he simply relayed the paraphrased translation back to the orange haired girl, "Okay, here goes. Apparently, a woman with shoulder length red hair came here around 5 hours ago to partake in some of the services here. This same girl then decapitated one of the male companions here. Bullets were found in his body as well, though they believe that was due to the soldier who was also found dead in that room. The soldier was found with his heart torn out of his chest and with his jaw torn apart. Urm, appears there was a fight there, but that wasn't mentioned. Eh, and one more person was killed, severed... but he wouldn't say how..."

Unexpectedly the orange-haired girl was staring off towards the beach, more specifically towards a man wearing a chrome-plated diving suit. It took a few taps before her attention was drawn back towards Vlint and a glint from a bottle cap he picked up nearby.

"Ooo... shiny... uh... Ohhh... yeah... Thanks mister, that explans enouf for meh, oh waits! Where did the mean lady go?" She took the bottle cap then and momentarily bit into it, before stuffing it into her satchel.

The officer's eye twitched at her unusual actions and pointed towards the beach, even before he heard the translation. Vlint groaned, knowing exactly what the teen was going to do next, and thanked the officer for the information.

Before he knew it they were headed towards the very place where they knew Leona had charged off towards, albeit reluctantly on the guardian's part.

The teen came running back into the former restaurant known of as the Kaede House excitedly, nearly running over Yuka to call out for Lucy to come and hear what she had to tell her. Kouta rushed over to try to help his cousin.

"Luuuu..." Kimi started calling out, some coins slid out of her pocket. "Kimi..." Yuka growled as she regained her balance, slowly raising her hand. "uuccccy!!" The teen finished and noticed the coins.

**SMACK!!**

Yuka had swung the flat of her palm to hit the back of the youth's head, but missed as Kimi bent over and instead slapped Kouta.

"Not again..." Kouta whined somewhat as he rubbed his now sore cheek.

Not one for sympathy towards her cousin Yuka merely narrowed her eyes and pulled him towards the kitchen, "You shouldn't have been standing there."

After straightening herself back up the youth looked about curiously in wonder of what just happened, "Huh, weird, that was fast."

Wearing nothing but a tank t-shirt and a pair of shorts Lucy came walking from the courtyard with a neutral expression over her face pertaining to her usual mood.

"Could you be a bit quieter? Someone is trying to rest up for a fight later tonight. What is it this time Kimi?"

Trying to be as quiet as her excitement would allow the teen shook excitedly, as she explained, "Um um um, I just found out that we're moving to Kamakura to stay! Heehee, dad was asked to transfer here as a business negotiator or something! Isn't it awesome!"

Before Lucy got a chance to say anything the girl changed moods, "But that means I won't get to see any of the kids back at home anymore... And I'll be all alone here... except for you guys... and I don't like being alone..."

"What makes moving to Kamakura good news for you? Think about that for a minute before even thinking about being sad."

She thought for a moment before replying, "I love it here in Japan! They make anime and manga here, and there is so much art all around. You guys got horned peoples, like you and Amy. Um, and I love J-pop!"

"See, you can be happy here. You just need a reason to be happy. Not everyone has a reason to be."

A small yellowish creature streaked across the floor and skidded around the corner barking. Soon after Mayu came charging by after the dog.

"Wanta! Not in the house! Come back here!" Mayu cried out desperately.

"Ooo...", Was the teen's reaction as she stared at the situation.

Nana soon came in after them and sighed. "What is that dog up to?"

With a brief smile she looked back to Lucy and replied, "It seems you have a reason to be happy too... just so you know." Then Kimi ran off to chase after the dog herself.

Her eyes widened slightly at the comment and then her lids lowered as she settled into a slight smile, "I know..."

Confused her housemate looked to Lucy questioningly and asked, "What just happened?"

Silence held for a moment as Nana stared awkwardly at Lucy.

After a minute of silence Lucy smiled again and tilted her head, looking exactly like she did when she was Nyuu, "Kimi found a reason to be happy. So do I!"

Blinking, a confused Nana blankly stared at her housemate.

"Oh, yes, before I forget to ask, I want you to make sure my fight with Amy is fair on both sides. If she uses her vectors though, don't hesitate to kill her, she is still a silpelit, and not to be readily trusted."

Gaping and wide-eyed she nodded, "But... you won't actually kill her if she loses, will you? I mean, you promised not to kill anybody else."

Lucy didn't answer and walked off silently, smiling though as she wandered off.

The teenaged diclonius stared worriedly at the woman who she once feared, and was began to wonder if she was becoming that woman again.

_6:00 p.m._

It was a terrifying sight she knew, worse than she'd ever seen before. The mess on that section of the beach was so horrible that she nearly threw up after realizing what had occurred. Her guardian Vlint had courtesy gone elsewhere for a moment to release his stomach's contents out of disgust.

All over the beachside were remains of human blood, bones, guts, organs, and skin, all in tiny messy pieces. Someone had done this, someone obviously that needed to be stopped. Brandy couldn't go a step on the beach without almost stepping on someone's spread out remains.

To add to the obscenity there were seagulls covered in dark red blood pecking at the remains. Whatever happened here, happened very recently.

Pale, Vlint returned to her side and slipped on someone's shredded liver, and landed in a bloody pile of intestines.

"Oh god... Brandy... we really, really should leave this place."

Unable to distract herself from the gruesome scene she shook her head in declination, "We have to find Amy, and I know that the chances are high that if we find Leona..."

"We don't want to find that murderous bitch."

As the usually hyper-active teenager tried to help him back up she noticed that his eyes widened in horror.

The low alto voice she had grown uncomfortably familiar with whispered into her ear as a cold feeling went throughout her body, "You found me... or should I say I found you... Friend of Amy."

She tried to move, but found she couldn't, likely due to Leona's dangerous vectors. Brandy didn't cower, but she instead growled.

"Where is Amy?!"

A warm fluid dripped onto her neck. She then felt Leona's strangely soft hand stroke her neck, which cause some of her hair to rise up.

"Mmm... such... delicate... sensitive skin... that I could just... eat."

By this time Vlint had jumped up and aimed a high-powered gun at her captor.

"Let Brandy go or I'm going to kill you right now!"

A sharp searing pain went through her neck as sharp nails slashed across the back of it, cutting into it. At the side of her neck Leona positioned her deadly sharp nails, ready to cut in deeply, possibly to kill her.

"Move one step closer and this girl is mince meat for the birds. If you want me dead though, then go and fucking shoot me, I don't fucking care what you do."

Her guardian dropped his weapon and growled, "What are you going to do to her?"

"Use her, I need her to get me somewhere. Oh, and you're a goddamn shithead fucking idiot. This girl's life isn't worth the hundreds, perhaps thousands I've murdered in my lifetime. You should have killed me when you had the fucking chance. Fucktard."

"Damn you!" He yelled angrily.

Brandy delved into her thoughts as she realized she could very well die on that spot. She thought of her best friend and pretend lil sis. She thought of the short but fun time she had with her. She remembered how Amy fought to protect her. She thought of the promise she made to try and protect her new friend. She remembered that Amy wanted her to live, and that's why she left her in the warehouse a few days ago, to help ensure she could.

Brandy Lipscomb realized that she wasn't ready to die yet, because she had not yet done her part to help her friend have a chance at feeling human.

"I'll help you Leona. I don't know how you plan on using me to get what you want, but I'll help you. But... where is Amy?"

A rough catlike tongue slide across her neck, licking up the blood from it, "That's the plan. You're bait. You will help me get to your friend, so I can get where I fucking need to go. That is all. Your boy tool here can come, so long as he doesn't get in my damn way."

In spite of her wishes for less violence Vlint ran for his gun and tried aiming it at the vicious woman, but when he lifted the gun he was thrown away some distance, where Brandy could have sworn she heard bones crack.

Tears in her eyes she nodded in agreement. "I'll do it, but if you even touch one hair on Amy's head..."

The last sound she heard before being painfully knocked out was Leona berating her, "Shut the fuck up."

_7:00 p.m._

She woke up gasping for breath and found herself lying in a heap of sweat. It was quite a nightmare she had recently, as she dreamt of being forced to watch her best friend being raped by the same man who had raped her seven years ago. It was no doubt that she despised Adam for what he did, but if he ever came close to Brandy like that she knew in her heart that she wouldn't hesitate any longer to kill him on the spot for the possibility of causing her friend the same suffering that she has gone through.

Without much chance to do anymore thought though she lifted her head a bit further to see Lucy gazing into her eyes with concern.

Crouching on top of her she pushed her forehead against Amy's, as though she were a close friend. She quickly backed off and showed no expression other than that of her bright eyes.

"What... are you doing?"

After blinking for a few more moments Amy got her reply.

"Just making sure you were healthy enough. I don't want you to lose due to being weaker than normal, at least, not to me. That'd give you an excuse to say it was unfair, and I don't really like excuses."

Amy rolled her two pink eyes in annoyance and tried to get up, but Lucy wouldn't let her, instead she leaned in closer.

Now worried something was wrong Amy started to tremble slightly, "What are you really doing?"

"Hmm... you're cute. Not as pretty as Yuka, but, still you're cute. Not cute enough to take Kouta away from me though, so I don't have to worry about you that way. Still, you're cute." Lucy commented as she leaned closer to Amy's cheek mischievously.

Now terrified Amy screamed at the top of her lungs. "GET AWAY FROM ME!"

This snapped Lucy back to her normal state. She immediately backed away and straightened out her white t-shirt.

"You're ready for the fight alright, I'm surprised you didn't physically attack me with that fear. That shows restraint. Good. Get dressed in whatever you feel is best for your body to move in and I'll meet you outside in the courtyard. Hopefully you'll eat as well, for strength. I was considered the strongest after all..."

Shivering the albino teen shook in terror of her past fears. That wasn't something she had wished to revisit, even briefly, with someone again.

"I have to find a way to live without fear of being raped. I don't think... killing Adam will be enough anymore..."

Nana peered in carrying a tray of snacks, which she didn't make herself, "Killing people never helps anybody. Its never good to kill potential friends. Here, you are probably hungry, you should eat."

"Nnn..."

Nana scrunched up her lips in thought and then smiled, "I'll help you dress up first then. Wet sweaty clothes aren't that comfortable."

"Alright then. Ha... potential friends... like that would work."

"Hehe, well, you never know. Even the worst people can be friendly once you see past the bad stuff. Take Lucy for example. She used to murder people. She killed because she felt she needed to, because no one wanted to give her a chance. While she shouldn't have killed all those people, she became a good person with a little help from those who wanted to be her friends."

"Why would anyone in their right mind want to be friends with a ruthless murderer?"

Nana handed Amy a t-shirt as she resumed, "She wanted a friend, that's why I think. Not so long ago she wasn't herself though, but instead Nyuu, a girl who didn't know how to speak, how to be angry, how to hate. Completely different. When I came to the Kaede House, I thought too that she was the murderer who I had fought myself, and I believed that no one should be friends with her. I attacked her, but then they protected her. It took me a while to accept that in the state she was in at the time, she was no longer the Lucy that I hated."

"And you didn't kill her then?"

"I couldn't bring myself to. I knew she deserved it, but I just couldn't, she had changed. I had no right to kill her."

Amy narrowed her eyes, "You were weak then. Just like I was seven years ago."

"No. She had a gained a friend during that time. I had no right, period, to kill her, because, that too would hurt someone innocent. As long as Lucy didn't murder anyone else I knew she would be okay. Though she didn't deserve a chance, we all gave her a chance." She nodded in her recollection of the time.

"Well, Leona won't get that chance, period, she's worse by far. I'm sorry, but I have to go and prove I am strong enough to take her. I have to kill Leona so I can protect the people I care for, so I also have to live."

Optimistic that things for her new American friend might go well Nana smiled, "Thats a good start."

Lucy was stretching out in the courtyard as she waited for her challenger. Amy saw this, and felt no better about her chances of winning this match.

She sent out a quiet prayer to any gods that may have been listening to her, 'If anyone is listening, I need whatever help I can get right now. So if anyone would help me I'd be grateful.'

"I'll have you know Amy, no god is going to help you now. This is your battle with me alone, not you and God versus me, just you versus me. Just thought you should know."

Nana quickly leapt up to a place to sit near the center of the beautiful courtyard, perfectly located in case she needed to intervene.

She chastised Lucy quietly, "Don't be mean. You believe in God too."

Lucy just smiled as she got into a suitable fighting position.

About fifty feet from the older silpelit Amy stood. She had already trained under her for a day and a half now, she had a decent idea of what she needed to do to survive against her, but not much. There was little for her to make up a battle strategy from, so she knew she'd have to make it up as she went.

Under her breath she recanted what Mr. Lipscomb told her, "Simply distract them for a mere moment and then you can accomplish anything that can be accomplished within the short matter of time they are distracted."

"What was that Amy? You can accomplish anything? I surely hope so, for if you can't, you won't be able to beat me!"

Lucy charged towards Amy with her arms behind her, quickly closing the space between them.

There was no way for Amy to match that speed, not at the level she was at yet, but she had to at least slow the the expected impact.

Quick thinking was her strong suit, so she started moving backwards away from Lucy, lifting her arms in brace.

In a matter of seconds Lucy was on top of her, and she ran up Amy's body to kick her forwards towards the ground, changing her normal attack up a bit to surprise the younger of the two.

"Urg..." Amy rolled to the side to avoid being sat on by Lucy.

As she rolled face up she saw that Lucy had a very vile expression on her face, like she was enjoying the prospect of violence.

Before Lucy had the chance to attack her again Amy tossed a handful of dust into her face so she'd have time to get back up at least.

There was a deep growl that came from the so-called queen of the Diclonius as she quickly rubbed the dirt out of her eyes.

"Damn you! That was foul!" Then her anger swiftly converted to laughter, "That's how to fight! Attack me now!"

Nana looked at Lucy worriedly; this was already starting to appear all too familiar.

Hands went up as the albino went in and started tickling Lucy's sides. A small burst of stifled giggles were released from the stronger one as she tried to withstand the creative assault.

"This isn't how you are going to defeat Leona, and it surely isn't how you're going to beat me, Amy."

Lucy dropped her arms and grabbed Amy's wrists and quickly began twisting them tightly. This forced Amy to cringe due to the immediate pain that ensued as she also yelped.

Amy struggled in vain, as Lucy truly was stronger than she.

Inside her demon spoke, practically yelling out its desire, 'Just kill her like you would Leona! She's only in your way!'

"I won't do it, I won't!"

Her smile turning darker still Lucy turned about, further twisting Amy's arms in the process, and whispered, "You, must. You have to listen to it."

"I won't let it control me, I can make my own destiny. I need to make my own destiny. We can live with the normal humans, even though we aren't the same as they are."

'That's a lie. We cannot escape our destiny, or our suffering. The only way to stop our pain is to destroy the source, the humans!' Instructed her darkness.

She quickly formulated a way out of the situation in her mind, ignoring the voice of her darkness despite its growing intensity.

With a whimper Amy started pulling her arms down until Lucy no longer was able to maintain her tight hold on her. With her arms now freed Amy quickly dropped to the ground and kicked out Lucy's legs from under her.

Everything was at stake for her here, this battle could certainly determine the demise of everything she cared for, and she wasn't ready to give it up yet. But... she didn't want to become the one thing she didn't want to be by giving in to her darker desires.

Instead of lashing out violently against her elder she let her get back up, and went into a defensive stance that Ralph Lipscomb taught her recently.

"That, was a big damn mistake. You risk your life by not taking advantage of me when you had tripped me up. Fight me, or die."

Arms nearly slack, Amy nodded, but stayed still, bracing herself for the next -likely deadly- attack from her superior, in both age, strength, and skill.

Nana gasped as Lucy lowered her body as she appeared to bow to Amy, arms outspread, and then, without warning, charging headlong into the chest the bracing albino. She grasped Amy's shoulders as she plunged her directly into the far rock wall.

Though her ribs sustained the blow upon her chest, her back was put to its limits with the pressure that was caused from being slammed against the stones of the wall.

Amy coughed up a large heap of blood as she struggled to maintain her consciousness.

"I won't... die here. Not by your hand."

Nana cried out in attempt to halt the fight, "LUCY YOU MUST STOP THIS!"

As Lucy growled in contempt, Amy waved her hands, "Let her continue. I can beat her still."

"But..."

Amy tore off the lower portion of her blouse and slid it over Lucy's face, using the strength of the cloth to push her back. She bit her lip as she barely was able to slide from being trapped against the wall and Lucy's stubbed horned head, and over on top of Lucy's back.

Eyes covered and back mounted, the true queen of the diclonius started laughing, and the way she was laughing terrified Nana.

"Stop this Lucy!" Nana cried out again.

"Amy, go on... kill me now. It's in your nature to kill, I know well. Why do you resist?"

In her head she remembered one of the things that she wanted to protect, 'Thank you Brandy, for being you.'

She quickly dropped the cloth from her grip and slid her arms around Lucy's shoulders and began hugging her tight, she leaned forward and kissed Lucy on the cheek, "We don't need to fight, Lucy. You, aren't, my, enemy."

Once again a dark smirk rose upon her face as she kneeled onto the ground, "Are you so sure?"

"I won't let anyone I love be hurt, not if I am able to prevent it. And you have your own loved ones to protect. I don't have to kill you to beat you. Nor do I have to hurt you to win. I'm not stronger than you, but I can be your friend."

Lucy reached back and grabbed Amy's legs, "Don't be stupid. If you don't try, you won't even get close to defeating that silpelit you call Leona. You must fight me now, or lose to her later. Show me now that you even have what it takes to bring her down to her knees."

"Endurance. I have endurance. I won't give up trying to stop her until I die."

"Then you will die."

Despite Lucy having a hold on her legs, Amy managed to wrap her legs around her superior's legs to force her to lose all of her balance and stumble face foward onto the ground.

With a brief shuffle of resistance before resigning, Lucy sighed, "If Leona were in this very position, would you kill her?"

"I think I might. I'm starting to question that though now. But I won't kill you if I don't have to."

Nana's eyes caught a bright light flare up in the near distance from the Kaede House. She made sure to keep a watch on it as it seemed to grow ever nearer at an alarming rate.

"Fair enough. You have won." She sighed and layed her head onto the grass, "You do have a decent approach Amy. Its hard to resist a great hug. I doubt it will work as well on Leona though. Never, and I mean never, let that voice of yours take over you again. You will find you'll regret it should you surrender to it."

"I swear..."

"Watch out!" Nana cried out as the light source plummeted down past her into the ground behind the worn out battlers.

Amy looked behind her to see what the sudden disturbance behind her was, and at first was only able to see a glowing hot light.

The light faded as it revealed a large metal container, which opened soon after to reveal a sight that caused her to wince.

Leona had forced the container open to show she had a blood covered teenaged girl in her arms and grinned vilely.

"Hello again, Amy. Did ya miss me?!"

Nana's vectors were already far out in an attempt to grab Leona herself, but Leona had already lept out of the way and onto her feet.

Amy stayed on top of Lucy, mouth gaping at who it was that Leona was carrying in her arms; her only true friend in the world, Brandy Lipscomb.

"Dammit Amy, now's not the time to hesitate!" Lucy cried out under her, straining with all her might to push herself back up.

Leona was laughing at the chaos she was already stirring here, all the while dodging Nana's assaults.

"I know what you can do with your vectors girl! Hahaha! And if you try to kill me now... hehe... this girl, this person who claims to be Amy's friend... will die here and now!"

She stopped long enough to show that she had one long vector wrapped dangerously around Brandy's whole body.

Amy didn't noticed that Brandy had actually remained unhurt, though it wouldn't have lessened her fear of what Leona was capable of doing to her.

Nana leapt back and took defensive, "You have no right to be here!"

"Like I give a shit what rights you fools say I have. Amy is here, and I need her, that's all. If you don't want me to hurt anyone here today, then hand the girl over. Or she can volunteer." Leona smirked as she threw a large rock at Nana out of enjoyment, which of course was readily blocked.

As if on cue the albino rose up and walked over to face Leona, "Let Brandy go. If it's me you want, then its me you'll get. Just... don't hurt Brandy. I'm not afraid to die fighting you."

She shook her head, and pointed towards the ocean with her right arm.

"That's not what I wa-a-a-ant." the malevolent wretch taunted, "I want you to be my bait for a much larger fish. Come with me, and she'll live. I promise you."

Lucy ran up and tried to kick Leona in the side, but Leona was too quick for her.

"She's not going to keep her promises. She's just going to kill the girl anyhow. Don't let her get what she wants!" Lucy warned.

"I'll let her go the moment we get to where I want to go. Is that a deal? I always, always keep my promises, no matter how much I despise them." Leona tightened her vector's wrap around Brandy, showing the amount of pain she was willing to cause if she didn't get her way.

Her heart torn from seeing Brandy like this Amy nodded, "What do I need to do?"

"That's all I wanted to know. Follow me!" Using her free vectors she leapt on top of the house and left the scene.

Amy wasn't far behind.

Lucy turned to Nana and growled, "GO AFTER HER NOW!"

Seeing as how things were taking another turn for the worst Nana quickly pushed off after them.


End file.
